Shadows of the Past
by Transformersfan524
Summary: After the battle in Egypt, Ratchet is taken prisoner by the Decepticons, and the Fallen has escaped. The Autobots must decide whether to take the risk to try to save Ratchet when the chance presents itself. As events unfold, the Autobots learn secrets that others are willing to kill to keep secert. Includes mentions of noncon/slash/mechpreg other warnings/better summary in note
1. Chapter 1

Between Student Teaching and writer's block, I'm having trouble with the others. I'm going to try to get chapters for the other three written, but I've decided to start posting this story. It's a little darker than most of my other stories are, so **READ THE WARNINGS BEFORE STARTING THE STORY!** I** DON'T WANT FLAMES BECASUE YOU DIDN'T READ MY LIST OF WARNINGS!**

**Units of time as I use them:**

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:underline:- spark twins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

**Pairings:**

Optimus Prime/Ratchet

Prowl/Jazz

Ironhide/Chromia

Wheeljack/Skyfire

Hound/Mirage

Inferno/Red Alert

Ultra Magnus/Hot Rod

Sideswipe/Bluestreak/Sunstreaker

Nova(OC)/BLaster

Megatron/Starscream

Thundercracker/Skywarp

Shockwave/Soundwave

Barricade/Bumblebee

Elita-1/Galvatron

noncon THe Fallen/Ratchet

past Optimus Prime/Swiftlight(OC)

**Summary:** After the battle in Egypt, the Fallen escaped with Ratchet as his prisoner. The implied threat to Ratchet leaves Optimus wondering if his friend and lover is still alive. When Barricade presents a chance for the Autobots to save Ratchet, the Autobots must decide whether or not they are going to take the risk of trusting Barricade to save Ratchet. As events unfold, the Autobots learns secrets from the past that others are willing to kill to keep from being made known. What is so important that others are willing to kill? What does this have to do with Optimus's deceased sparkmate Swiftlight? What will happen with Ratchet?

**Warnings:** slash, noncon/rape(nongraphic/implied), sticky, spark sex, mechpreg, discussion of abortion

**Notes: **

1) This takes place at the end of the second movie with a twist on the way the movie ended.

2) Jazz is alive. He never died.

3) **Again, make sure to read the warnings! There are some senstive issues in the story, and I don't want any flames because I did warn you beforehand in this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! Characters other than OCs belong to Hasbro.

* * *

Chapter 1

_Optimus destroyed the Energon Harvester and stopped the Fallen's plan of destroying the Earth's sun. Now, the last Prime stood facing the fallen Prime, intending to end this once and for all. "This ends here, Fallen! You will pay for betraying the Primes that came before me!"_

"_Oh, young Prime. You have much to learn. My brothers could not stop me and neither can you!" An eerie smirk crossed his faceplates. "Although my alternative plan seems promising."_

_Those words stalled the newly revived Prime. "What plan?"_

_The Fallen's smirk only widened. "You should have avoided this battle, Optimus Prime. If you were not facing me, perhaps you could have saved your friend."_

_Optimus's processors raced, trying to figure out what the Fallen's words meant._

"_RATCHET!"_

_The sudden horrified shout from the Weapon's Specialist forced Optimus to turn to see what was happening. What he saw caused his spark to stall, knowing that there was nothing he could do._

_Megatron held Ratchet in his grasp, restraining the medic's arms so that he could not use his blaster or his saws to protect himself._

_The Autobots moved on the Decepticon leader, trying to save their medic from what they were certain was his death. They didn't know how the tyrant had managed to get behind them in the first place. _

_Unfortunately, the other Decepticons intercepted them, firing upon the Autobots and the humans in the area, forcing them to take defensive positions that would not aid them in regaining their captive comrade. The Autobots also had to try to protect their human allies from the fire that was raining down on them._

_The Fallen's cruel laughter drew the Prime's attention once more._

"_Release him!" Optimus knew it was an empty threat as he could not save his medic without bringing great harm to the Autobot CMO._

"_I think not. Though I may return him." The Fallen smirked in a way that sent chills and a feeling of dread through the red and blue Prime. "Once I'm done playing with him."_

"_NO!" Optimus shouted in horror, the underlying meaning making its way to his processors. He lunged forward at the Fallen, but was unable to grab his foe and stop what was sure to come._

_The Fallen got away. "Decepticons! Retreat!"_

_The Decepticons followed the orders of the fallen Prime and retreated, taking the Autobot CMO with them._

_Optimus dropped to his knees as a feeling of dread filled him. His CMO, his comrade, his friend had just been taken by the Decepticons, and the Prime knew what would befall his friend. He knew what the Fallen intended to do. And it scared him._

"_No." Optimus whispered as he looked down at his hands. He should have done more. He should have stopped this. He should have been there to stop it! "Primus why?"_

* * *

Optimus Prime jerked out of his recharge roughly, jerking up quickly and throwing the blankets that had covered him off of himself. The Prime scanned the room only to find that he was in his quarters at the NEST base. He glanced to the side to make sure he had not roused his berth mate only for his spark to clench in pain at the realization that his berth mate was gone and had been for a long time.

Optimus leaned forward and placed his face in his hands. His frame shook slightly from the horror that went through him every time he relived that nightmare of that day. He had been restored to life by the Matrix of Leadership only to fail to save his medic, friend, and lover.

Now, a year later, there had still been no sign of the medic. Every Decepticon attack left the Autobots hopeful that perhaps they would be led to their medic only to have their hopes dashed in the end. Hope for finding their medic alive was dwindling.

Optimus knew, as all the Autobots did, what the Fallen and possibly other Decepticons were doing or had done to their medic. It was the worst kind of torment, and it was a torment that horrified each and every one of them.

First Aid had arrived on the planet and taken up the role of CMO for his mentor. The young medic had been shaken to learn his mentor was a Decepticon prisoner and knew what his mentor had likely gone thought or was going through.

Wheeljack and his mate Skyfire had also arrived on the planet, and both were horrified at what they learned. Wheeljack was probably Ratchet's closet friend and knowing what had happened had killed the inventor. Wheeljack was constantly inventing new inventions, with a lack of explosions that startled all the Autobots, in order to find his missing friend.

Each and every time they failed, the Autobots feared they had permanently lost their CMO.

Optimus rose from the berth and left his quarters. He transformed into vehicle mode and drove out into the desert of their base where only the Autobots went. He then transformed and looked up at the sky. He stayed like that, looking at the sky as if he was waiting for a sign or an answer to a question in the bright morning sky above him. Finally, the Prime whispered five words he had uttered quietly to himself far too many times in the last year. "Ratchet. I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Elita told him as she approached her friend and Prime.

Optimus curled his fingers into fists as his frame shook slightly. "Yes. It is. Sam went through all that to revive me so that I could defeat the Fallen. I failed to do that, and I failed to save Ratchet! He's a medic! He's not a soldier! He shouldn't have been out there in the first place!" Optimus shook his helm. "I failed Ratchet just like I failed Swiftlight!"

Swiftlight had been Optimus's first and only sparkbound mate. It had been a politically arranged bond that was meant to solidify ties with Praxus, of which Swiftlight was lord. Falling for Swiftlight had not been part of the plan. Swiftlight had been carrying their sparkling upon his assassination. The assassin still was not known.

Optimus had blamed himself for the loss of his mate and his creation because he was not there when he had promised Swiftlight he would be.

Elita walked up to Optimus and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are no more responsible for Swiftlight's death than you are for Ratchet's capture. You must stop this, Optimus. You couldn't have known that being kept late in your meeting with the council would result in an assassin taking Swiftlight's-life." Elita still struggled with Swiftlight's death. "And you couldn't have known the Fallen intended to capture Ratchet."

Optimus turned to face Elita. "Maybe, but a warrior should have been close enough that he could have saved Ratchet." Optimus shook his helm. "What Ratchet has been through-"

"Not even the Fallen would have allowed Ratchet to live this long." Elita's voice was full of sorrow at the knowledge that Ratchet was gone. She had developed a friendship with Ratchet that caused her spark to ache at his loss.

"I know, but it shouldn't have been like this." Optimus looked up at the sky. "The Fallen should have been destroyed, and Ratchet should have still been with us."

"Death in war happens, Optimus." Elita looked at him with sad blue optics. "We can't always have the happy ending we want."

Optimus looked at her, his optics full of sadness, grief, despair, and guilt. "No. We can't."

Optimus spoke of more than just with the war. His mate had been taken from him, and Elita's opportunity with her lover, Galvatron, had been stripped from her because of the war.

Optimus had opened his spark and taken a chance when Ratchet had come to him and expressed his feelings for the Prime. It was that forwardness and that uncaring attitude toward titles and status that had led the Prime to take that chance with Ratchet.

But now, because of the war, Ratchet had been taken from him as well. Every chance at happiness that Optimus had been given always ended in tragedy.

And the loss of Ratchet, despite the fact that the two had never spark bonded, hurt Optimus just as deeply as the loss of Swiftlight had hurt him.

* * *

Ratchet curled in on himself, his arms wrapped around his chest. He was so very tired of all this. His blue optics were dim with pain, grief, and despair. He could no longer care about what happened to him, and he had long given up hope of an Autobot rescue. After all this time, he no longer expected a rescue.

Perhaps the Fallen was right. Perhaps the Autobots no longer needed him and had not bothered to mount a rescue. Perhaps he was that expendable.

The soft kick within his gestation chamber brought him out of his brooding thoughts. The medic reached up and placed a hand on his chest plates.

The sparkling, his sparkling, was awake and active once more.

Only after being raped by the Fallen for a single groon had the medic ended up sparked by the monster. Much to the Fallen's delight.

How the Decepticons had known that Ratchet was a carrier was something Ratchet still had not figured out. They had known, and the Fallen had decided to take him prisoner and force him to carry his sparkling. Or his "heir" as the Fallen put it.

Ratchet offlined his optics, wanting to forget everything. Wanting to forget his year of torment. Wanting to forget the feeling of abandonment. Wanting to forget the feelings of betrayal. Wanting to forget everything but his sparkling.

A hum across the bond with his sparkling told the medic his creation was awake and already sending feelings of contentment to its carrier.

Ratchet smiled at he placed a hand over his chest plates. "Yes. I know, Sweetspark. I love you, too." He could only hope his sparkling wouldn't be ripped from his arms the moment he gave birth.

Once more, his sparkling kept him sane. Kept him from offlining himself. As it stood, the medic had already lost his life.

"Carrier." A strained, remorseful voice spoke.

Ratchet onlined his optics and looked up into the pained, regretful red eyes of the Decepticon front liner, Barricade.

Barricade looked at his carrier in pain. He had not known that Ratchet had been captured by the Fallen nor had he known that the Fallen intended to force Ratchet to carry a sparkling. At least not until it was too late.

Ratchet smiled slightly at his son. "How is it that Megatron and the Fallen allow you to come and see me?"

"They-they don't know you are my carrier. I never told anybot here." Barricade's optics filled with tears as he dropped to his knees in front of his carrier, hugging Ratchet tightly and burying his faceplates into Ratchet's chest. "I'm sorry, Carrier. I-I would have stopped them if I had known what they planned. But I didn't know and by the time I learned, it was too late. I can't get you out of here. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" The black and white mech's frame shook violently as he held on to his carrier so tightly. He hated this. Hated what had been done to his carrier. Hated to see his carrier's spirit slowly break.

Ratchet wrapped his arms around Barricade. "I know, Barricade. I know." He held his son tightly. "You aren't at fault here."

Barricade continued to sob into his carrier's chest plates, unable to contain them.

Ratchet merely held him as he fought his emotions. He had to stay in control. For Barricade and for his unborn sparkling.

The future for Ratchet was uncertain, and he did not know what to next. Not that there was anything he could do.

* * *

"Master, what shall we do with the Autobot medic once he has delivered your heir?" Megatron asked, not knowing the full of extent of his master's plan.

"Quite simple, my disciple. If the sparkling is a mech, then we will merely hand the broken shell of their medic back to the Autobots." the Fallen smirked cruelly. "I will love to see Optimus Prime's faceplates at the sight of his broken medic."

"And if the sparkling is a femme?" Megatron asked.

"Then the sparkling will be killed and he will be sparked as many times as it takes to give me a mech heir." the Fallen retorted.

"Very well, Master." Megatron had no problem with that plan, though he was uneasy at the idea of killing a sparkling. He could not protest his master, though, even if the thought of killing an innocent sparkling did not sit well in his tanks and would most certainly enrage the Seekers. All of them.

The jet form of Starscream flew into view from the outside airstrip and transformed to land right in front of the Fallen and Megatron, bowing as he did so. "Pardon the intrusion, Master, but I have a report."

"And what is it, Starscream?" Megatron asked.

"The Autobots are searching the area of our last battle thoroughly. It would seem that they are attempting to use the battles we fight in order to find our base of operations." Starscream reported.

"Do they honestly think that we are so foolish as to lead them back to our base? Only a fool would do such." the Fallen scoffed.

Megatron tapped his chin. "This does work to our advantage. We know that they are not close to finding us at all."

"That is hardly news. The Autobots have spent the last year attempting to find their little medic and yet they have not even gotten close." The Fallen smirked. "And should they ever get him back, they will find him a shadow of his former self. He will doubt them and mistrust them. He will hardly be the Autobot that they remember him to be."

"Of course, Master." Megatron agreed.

The Fallen turned and swiftly left the room without explanation, though Megatron held no doubt of where his master was going.

"Where is he going?" Starscream asked.

"To the Autobot medic." Megatron replied.

Starscream growled. "I do not like this, Megatron."

"I know, Starscream, but it is the only way." Megatron told his mate.

Starscream wanted to tell him that there was another way. He wanted to say that his mate did not want to anger his master. He wanted to tell his mate this was wrong by any standard.

But the Seeker said nothing as he knew it would be wasted words. Nothing would sway Megatron from following his master's path. Even if it was a path that all Decepticons hated.

* * *

Ratchet had once again been left alone in the room that had become a cell to him. He had once enjoyed the peace and quiet that he found in his medbay. He enjoyed being alone in the solitude.

Now, Ratchet loathed the silence. He wanted somebot around. He needed that. Unfortunately, the only bot besides Barricade and the Decepticon medic Knock Out was the Fallen, and that was never fun.

Ratchet could feel his sparkling as it moved. That movement kept his spirits alive. "I know, little one. I can't wait to see you either." He smiled sadly. "I wish I could guarantee you I will be there for your life, but I don't know what the future holds. I will always love you, though."

The sparkling nudged him once more.

"Don't worry. That won't happen yet." Ratchet smiled again. "Not yet."

The door to the room unlocked, and the medic instantly tensed, fearing the worst. His fears were well founded as the Fallen walked into the room once the doors opened.

The Fallen smirked at the medic. "And how are we doing today?"

Ratchet said nothing, keeping his faceplates from revealing his emotions.

"Quiet, I see. For one who claimed that the Autobots would never give up looking, they certainly have. Not one rescue attempt in this time." The Fallen taunted.

Ratchet kept his wince internal. His spark ached with the fear that he had truly been abandoned by his allies.

"Medics are normally valued, but you seem to be useless to them. Replaced you with a young medic. First Aid, I believe." The Fallen said as he took a step closer.

Ratchet knew First Aid. Had trained the young Protectobot himself. He knew that the Autobots were in good hands with First Aid in charge of the infirmary.

"I suppose you are old and outdated. Replaced by a younger mech." The Fallen stated, moving closer.

Ratchet barely suppressed his shudder as he blocked his bond with his sparkling. He didn't want his creation to feel his fear or his pain.

"I suppose Optimus Prime truly does not care. He did not even bother trying to stop Megatron from taking you a year ago. Didn't even move. Just watched. He has not sent a rescue team out to save you, either." The Fallen smirked. "You call me a monster and yet, your Prime could care less what I did to you."

Ratchet couldn't stop the shiver that went through him.

That pleased the Fallen. "You are unwanted by them. Unneeded. They have no need of an old, outdated bot like you." The Fallen was within arms' length of Ratchet now. "I believe that the only thing you would be good for with the Autobots would be as a breeder."

Ratchet still said nothing.

The Fallen laughed. "At least I am using you for what you are good for." He grabbed Ratchet and pulled him up.

Ratchet braced himself for the coming rape and torment. He hated how gentle the Fallen was, though he knew that it was only because of the sparkling.

* * *

Optimus Prime sat miserably in his office. He had received a report from Jazz, who was heading up the team searching the area of their last incursion with the Decepticons in hopes of locating Decepticon base. The silver TIC, unfortunately, had to report that there was no sign of the Decepticons.

The area had been thoroughly searched as Jazz wouldn't have left any centimeter unsearched. Not considering the fact that Jazz was Prowl's bondmate, and Prowl was Ratchet's son, meaning that Jazz would make sure no stone was left unturned, as the humans say. The reason that they could not find the Decepticon base was because the Decepticon base was not there. It was the only explanation.

Optimus ordered Jazz to bring his team back as there was no reason to continue searching an area that obviously held nothing for them. The Prime leaned forward so that his elbow joints were on the table as he buried his face in his hands. He was so tired of not knowing. He knew, logically speaking, that the chances that Ratchet was still alive were almost nonexistent. Why would the Decepticons allow him to live this long? It didn't stop the Prime from hoping to find Ratchet alive. He needed to know for certain.

"No luck?"

Optimus looked up and then down over the side of his desk to find Lennox standing there. "No, Colonel. I'm afraid not."

"Damn. I was hoping that they would have found something. Even a clue to where their base is." Lennox sighed. "Guess we're back to square one."

"I'm afraid so, Colonel." Optimus sighed. "I'm certain that Director Galloway is demanding we stop our search for good and focus on stopping the Decepticons once and for all."

"Actually, he's not. He can't say much because there are no human resources being put into these searches. Only the Autobots are conducting the searches, and the battles have been won by us for the most part. As long as the human casualties and exposure are kept to a minimum, Galloway doesn't care how long you continue searching." Lennox looked up at the Autobot leader. "Do you honestly think that Ratchet is alive?"

"I do not know, Colonel Lennox. I will happily admit that I hope that is the case. The chances grow slimmer the longer it takes." Optimus was quiet a moment. "If Ratchet is alive, then there is but one reason that the Fallen would have allowed Ratchet to remain alive."  
"To be a breeder." At Optimus's look, Lennox continued. "Ironhide told me. Told me Ratchet's a carrier and that he'd probably be used that way by the Decepticons."

Optimus nodded. "Yes. That is true. If Ratchet is alive and if we can rescue him, he will not be the same." Optimus rubbed between his optics. "The hope fades every cycle, though."

Lennox hated what he knew the Autobot CMO was probably going through. He would happily admit that Ratchet was a gruff mech with a personality that made most want to turn and run for the hills, but the mech was a good one. And one Lennox had come to rely on. "Anything we can do?"

Optimus knew that Lennox was referring to the humans and NEST. "None that I know of. We are doing what we can, but I fear it is for naught." The Prime vented air roughly. "It is close to time to give up."

"But you don't want to?" Lennox asked.

"No. I do not. I have known Ratchet for a long time. He is an old and dear friend. One I do not wish to lose in this horrid manner. I also do not wish what has most likely been done to him on anybot." Optimus leaned back. "A part of me wonders if Ratchet's spark extinguishing and joining the Well would not be better. Considering what he has been through-" The Prime didn't want to think about it. And he couldn't stop speaking of Ratchet in the present, as if he was still alive.

Lennox nodded. "I'm sorry, Optimus. Maybe if we all would have been a bit more attentive-"

"No, Colonel. You are not at fault. You could not have known that this would end up happening nor could you have stopped Megatron. Of those there, Ironhide would have been the only one who stood a chance against Megatron. And even he would have been defeated most likely." Optimus told him. He vented air again. "Placing blame on others or ourselves does not change the outcome, I'm afraid."

"When are you going to stop blaming yourself, Optimus?"

Optimus smiled at the man he had come to respect a great deal. He was much like Optimus, leading his men into battle and fighting their enemy as one. "Never."

"Same here." Lennox replied.

Optimus wished that he could let go of the guilt that plagued his spark, but he knew that something like that most likely would not happen. Instead, he held on to what little hope he had of finding Ratchet alive and rescuing him from the Fallen's clutches. And try to make up for what he had allowed to happen by his failure.

* * *

Ratchet had been grateful when the Fallen had left. He hated when the Fallen would do this to him. He hated that mech more than any that he could think of. He hated what he did to him. Hated how he treated him. And hated the very spark of the mech.

But his words hurt Ratchet more. Mostly because Ratchet was starting to believe them.

Ratchet finally reopened his bond with his creation and could feel just how frantic his sparkling had been at not being able to sense him. The medic sent waves of pure love to his sparkling, soothing the fears of the sparkling. "It's all right, Sweetspark. I am right here, and I am not going anywhere." He smiled as he placed a hand on his chest plates. "You still have me."

For how long was the question. Once the sparkling was born, Ratchet knew that the Fallen would have no reason to keep him around. Unless he intended to use him as a breeder.

That thought sent a shudder through the medic. He would rather join the Well of the AllSpark than become a breeder.

Ratchet offlined his optics and leaned back. He didn't care what happened to him as long as his sparkling was safe. And in the company of the Autobots, not the Decepticons. Even if his team had abandoned him.

* * *

Optimus stood looking up at the night sky. He used to do this as he looked for any sign of any Autobots who had received his message and were coming to Earth. Now, he came out here to wallow in his own guilt and to ask Primus why this was happening. He had yet to received an answer nor had he received an answer to if Ratchet was alive or not.

The Prime silently looked up into the night sky and vented air sadly. "Primus, why did this happen? I always believed things happen for a reason, but why did this happen to Ratchet? If nothing else, give us a sign that Ratchet is still alive."

The only answer he received was the peaceful quiet of the night sky.

Optimus sighed before allowed his regal form to slump in anguish as he sank down to sit on the ground. He rested an elbow joint on his knee joint as he rested his helm in his hand. He struggled with this more than anything, and he was terrified of the answer he would one cycle get.

The sound of an engine caught the Prime's attention, and his scanners instantly told him who the vehicle was that had rolled up. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised. His bodyguard was rarely that far behind him, especially since his bodyguard seemed to know when he was allowing his guilt to get the best of him.

The vehicle transformed into robot mode before the large black mech sat down beside the Prime.

The two sat in silence for a while.

"If anybot's at fault, it's me." Ironhide finally said gruffly.

"Ironhide-" Optimus started.

"You set up the rule that a medic is to have a guard on them at all times in the field of battle. Ratchet was a good fighter, but not one that could have held off Megatron. Sideswipe, Arcee, Elita Chromia. Any of them could have protected him. I was ranking officer at that point. I was the one who should have assigned one of them to watch Ratchet's back. I failed to follow protocol." Ironhide vented air himself. "I'm the one to blame, if anybot."

"Ironhide, I'm the Autobot Commander." Optimus protected.

"Who had just been brought back to life by the Matrix and had little clue what was going on. You were instantly given Jetfire's parts and launched into battle. You didn't know our positions, Prime. You had a job to do, and you did it." Ironhide rubbed his helm. "I'm at fault here."

Optimus looked up at the sky. "It doesn't matter who's at fault. What matters is that Ratchet was taken as a Decepticon prisoner." He shuddered as he remembered the Fallen's words. "And he's been tortured in the worst possible way."

"I know." Ironhide hated the thought of what Ratchet had been through. He and Ratchet had been good friends for a long time. And the Weapon's Specialist hated the thought of what his friend had been put through by that monster.

"I failed Swiftlight, and I failed Ratchet." Optimus muttered.

Ironhide looked at him. "You didn't fail either of them. You couldn't have done anything." Ironhide grew quiet. "Now are you willin' ta admit what's really got ya gears in a twist?"

Optimus turned to look at his Weapon's Specialist and friend. "What the slag are you talking about, Ironhide?" He was tired and upset, which was the only reason he let his regal and refined exterior fade and use such language that he normally would not use.

"Come on, Prime. It ain't that hard ta admit that ya were in love with a bot." Ironhide stated.

"I never denied living Swiftlight." The Prime sighed. "And I don't deny loving Ratchet, either. He was the first bot I could let in my spark after losing Swiftlight."

"Now admit what's really gotten to ya spark. Ya regret not bondin' with ole Hatchet." Ironhide stated.

Optimus knew that that was true. He had wanted to wait until after the war. So that if one of them did not survive the war the other would not suffer as most mates do. He had felt that pain when Swiftlight had passed on, and he had hoped to spare Ratchet that pain. "I do regret that, Ironhide. I always told myself we would have time. After the war." He groaned. "And now it's too late." He sighed. "I just don't know how to get this anger and guilt out of my systems."

"Do what I do. Take it out on the 'Cons." Ironhide told him.

Optimus laughed. "That's your answer for everything."

Ironhide shrugged."It's effective."

Optimus vented air sadly once more. He had wondered every cycle for the last year how things might have been different if he had actually bonded with Ratchet like his spark had wanted to. Now, he would never know the answer to that. It would be a regret that he would carry for the rest of his function.

* * *

Ratchet shivered slightly in the room. He was cold, meaning that whatever climate they were in was a cold one. He knew that this wasn't good for the sparkling, but it's not like he would be given anything to keep warm. He curled in on himself as he shivered. He wished for a hotter climate to be hidden in at the moment. At least he'd be warm and his systems, and his sparkling, would not be in danger.

Thankfully, the gestation chamber provided enough protection that his sparkling would not feel the cold. The medic was grateful for that fact.

Ratchet leaned his helm back and looked up at the dark ceiling. He was tired. So very tired. He had thought that he was important to the Autobots, but perhaps the Fallen was right. Perhaps he was not important to the cause. Perhaps he was expendable. Perhaps no bot needed, or wanted, him there.

Regardless, Ratchet prayed a prayer to Primus that he had said every night since learning he carried. "Primus, please let the Autobots find my sparkling and take it out of this place. Please let my sparkling be raised in a safe, happy environment. Not raised here by the Decepticons." Ratchet closed his optics as tears fell down his cheeks. "Please don't let my sparkling become a monster like the Fallen."

Ratchet, like so many nights before, ended up crying himself into a fitful recharge.

* * *

Leave a review and let me know what you thought! Let me know if you would like to see more of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the support! It means a lot!

**Units of time as I use them:**

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:underline:- spark twins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers! Just the plot!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Frag it all! Nothing! Again!" Jazz was becoming increasingly frustrated by the fact that they were not finding the Decepticon base. Their medic had been in their hands for over a year now, and they still hadn't found him. The saboteur did not want to give up, but Ratchet was in danger, and they had not managed to find him yet. It was infuriating!

Sideswipe looked at the silver mech in sympathy. He understood Jazz's frustration. He, too, hated all of this as he knew what Ratchet had gone through. He didn't hold the hope that others did that Ratchet was still alive. He just hoped that they could find his frame to give him a proper burial.

Jazz rubbed his faceplates, wishing he would get some kind of a sign that they were at least getting closer to finding Ratchet.

"Why do you hold hope that Ratchet is alive?" Sideswipe asked.

Jazz looked at the red and black mech. "Because Prowler knows he is. If the doc was dead, then Prowl's bond with 'im would be dead. It's still there. Weak, but there. Doc's alive." Jazz growled. "And we all know what's happened to him."

Sideswipe froze at the knowledge that their medic was alive.

Prowl had arrived on Earth a month ago with Red Alert, Mirage, and the Wreckers, Topspin, Leadfoot, and Roadbuster.

The tactician had been horrified to learn that his carrier had become a Decepticon prisoner, but he had been quick to inform them of the fact that Ratchet was very much alive. It had given the Autobot high command renewed hope and motivation for finding the missing CMO.

"Primus!" Sideswipe instantly grew angry. "Let me get my hands on any 'Con that's touched him! I'll make them regret it!"

"I think Prowler will be at the front of that line." Jazz replied. He scanned the area before releasing a depressed vent of air. "That's it. We've searched this area." He looked at the wooded forest that had been the area they were searching. "They ain't here."

Sideswipe nodded. "Give the order to return to base?"

"Might as well. No sign of them." Jazz replied.

Sideswipe went to gather all of the Autobots to head back to the base.

:**I'm sorry, Prowler.**: Jazz told his mate through their bond.

:**You are not at fault, Jazz.**: There was a feeling of disappointment that drifted through the bond. :**You did all that you could. Bring them back to base. We'll try to figure something else out.**:

:**Sure thing, Prowler.**: Jazz then closed the bond before venting in anger and frustration. Just once, Jazz would like to actually like to be able to give his mate good news.

* * *

Prowl leaned back in his chair as sadness took over his emotional circuits. He leaned forward and buried his face in his arms. He had been virtually useless to the Autobots since arriving since his thoughts were constantly on his carrier. He had tried contacting Ratchet through their bond, but he could barely feel Ratchet, and he wasn't sure if his carrier was even aware of the fact that he was trying to contact him.

"I'm sorry, Prowl."

Prowl raised his helm to look at his Prime. He had been caught in this position by the Prime more than once, and he found that he couldn't care. "It's to be expected." He straightened up. "It hurts each time, though."

Optimus nodded solemnly. He couldn't imagine being in Prowl's position, and he wasn't sure if he could handle it. Although he supposed he was in a somewhat similar situation since he knew his lover was going through all of this. "We received word that another ship is on its way."

Prowl nodded numbly.

"Bluestreak is on the ship." Optimus added.

Prowl brightened slightly. "He is?"

Optimus nodded. "I confirmed it. Bluestreak is looking forward to seeing you." Optimus said.

Prowl's optics dimmed once more. "Now I have to tell him about all this."

Optimus had nothing to say to that. "I'm sorry, Prowl. If I-"

Prowl raised his hand to stop the Prime. "No, sir. I have heard what happened from several bots. You aren't at fault. And neither is Ironhide." He vented air. "Protocols might not have been followed, but all processors, my carrier's included, were on saving you and getting your leadership back, not their own personal safety." The black and white Praxian managed a small smile. "He would just be glad that you are safe, sir."

Optimus did not feel that he deserved that, but was grateful to his second-in-command anyway. He just hoped that they were able to save Ratchet before a worse fate befell him.

* * *

Barricade had watched for the last few groon and had seen his carrier's spirit slowly breaking. It broke the black and white Decepticon's spark to see this happen to his carrier. If he could get him out of there, he would. Barricade might have been a Decepticon, but this was beyond what he could handle.

Barricade was many things, but he could not handle what was being done to his carrier. He had watched as his carrier slowly broke from everything the Fallen did to him. He watched as his carrier's faith that the Autobots would have him faded with each cycle. Barricade knew that his carrier now believed that he had been abandoned by the Autobots.

Barricade hated the Autobots. He would admit that. He wasn't fond of their ideals, and he had felt that the Autobots stood for what the Cybertronian High Council had, which was the oppression of all those who lived in the lower class.

Now, Barricade was developing, scratch that, he held a fine hatred of the Decepticons now. He could not stand by and watch this anymore. He did not want his carrier to be put through this slag anymore. And he most definitely did not want his sibling ripped from his carrier's arms the moment the sparkling was born.

Barricade released a growl before making a decision. He headed back to his quarters and wrote a quick message on a datapad before he left the Decepticon base, transforming and heading out.

"Don't worry, Carrier. I'm going to help get you out of this if it is the last thing that I ever do." Barricade swore, his loyalty to the Decepticons gone as his loyalty to his carrier took precedence in all situations.

* * *

Bumblebee drove down the deserted highway that led away from the city of Tranquility with Sam and Mikaela in the front seats while Judy and Rod were in the back.

"Have they managed to find Ratchet yet?" Judy asked.

"No." Bumblebee replied, the depression in his voice obvious.

Mikaela reached out and patted the dashboard. "I'm sure that they'll find him soon."

"We know he's alive, Mikaela. Prowl, our second-in-command, arrived on Earth a month ago. He's also Ratchet's son, and as you know, creators hold a spark-deep bond with their creations for all their lives. Prowl knows that Ratchet's alive. He just can't find him using the bond." Bumblebee said.

"That's a good thing, right?" Ron asked, leaning between the two front seats.

"Not really, Dad." Sam shook his head. "They seem to think that if Ratchet is alive, then he's been, well-" Sam realized that there was no delicate way to say it. "He's most likely been repeatedly raped."

Judy gasped in horror. "They do that?"

"Not on a normal basis." Bumblebee's engine revved in anger. "The Fallen alluded to it before they left with Ratchet, which makes Optimus think that that is what has happened. If we do find him, we fear he may be sparked."

"Sparked? What's that?" Mikaela asked.

"The Cybertronian version of being pregnant." Bumblebee replied.

Judy shook her head. "That's just horrible! I can't believe that they would sink so low to do something like this to him."

"Seems like he might be better off dead than in the Decepticons' hands." Ron stated.

"Many Autobots feel the same way." Bumblebee replied. He then suddenly slammed on brakes, and all of his passengers were jerked forward. Only the seatbelts around them stopped them from being slammed forward.

"Bee! What the hell was that?!" Sam shouted.

"Samuel James Witwicky! Watch your language!" Judy scolded.

"Get out!" Bumblebee ordered.

The humans did as ordered and immediately saw the black and white police car in front of them. The logo "to punish and enslave" left little doubt as to who it was.

"Damn! It's Barricade!" Sam exclaimed.

Bumblebee transformed into robot mode and had his cannons charged, snapping his battle mask into place. "Hide!"

The humans ran into the woods that were close by, hiding as they had been told to do by the yellow Autobot scout.

"You want them, Barricade! You'll have to go through me first!" Bumblebee growled, aiming his cannons at the police car.

Barricade transformed into robot mode himself, but he did not activate his weapons systems. The Decepticon had his customary glare on his face as he looked at the yellow bug. "I am not here to fight you, and I don't want your humans."

Bumblebee didn't discharge his weapons, but he kept them trained on the Decepticon that he had fought more times than he could count. "What do you want, Barricade?"

Barricade pulled the datapad he had written a message on shortly before from his subspace before he tossed it to the yellow Autobot, who transformed one gun back into a hand to catch it. "I know that my brother is on the planet. Give that to him and tell him that if he values our carrier's life, he'll read it and make a decision fast. Before time runs out."

Bumblebee froze at those words, knowing who Barricade's brother was and knowing who his carrier was.

Barricade glared at Bumblebee. "Tell your leader to make a fast decision if he wants him back." Barricade then transformed back into vehicle mode before he turned and sped off.

Bumblebee retracted his battle mask before he looked down at the datapad, wondering what it was that Barricade had decided to tell Prowl.

Sam, Mikaela, Ron, and Judy ran over to Bumblebee then.

"Bee, what was that all about?" Sam asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I need to get back to the base." Bumblebee replied.

"Is everything all right?" Judy asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. But I have to get this to Prowl." Bumblebee replied.

* * *

"At least Blue'll be here soon, Prowler." Jazz said before he hopped up onto Prowl's desk. "It'll be nice to see our only creation again. It's been too long since the last time we were able to see him."

"Yes. Only to tell him that his grand-carrier has been a Decepticon prisoner for over a stellar cycle and has most likely been mercilessly raped by Primus knows how many 'Cons." Prowl muttered darkly. He swore that if he ever got his hands on his brother, he was going to make Barricade pay for letting this happen to their carrier. Prowl had thought that Barricade cared about their carrier more than this.

Jazz reached over and placed a hand on Prowl's doorwing. "Come on, Prowler. Ya got to stop actin' like this. Being depressed an' all ain't gone help the doc at all."  
"I'm sorry, Jazz, but knowing what my carrier is going through is too much." Prowl replied.

Jazz gently rubbed the doorwing his hand was laying on. "I know this ain't easy on ya, Prowler, but ya got to start usin' that battle computer of yours. If we can anticipate the' Cons next move, maybe we can capture somebot who might know more about the 'Cons and we can find out the location of their base."

Prowl looked up at his mate.

"I know thinkin' about what ya carrier's goin' through is killin' ya spark, Prowler. It's killin' mine, too. But ya got ta pull yaself togetha. Ya got ta start doin' some plannin'. Ya carrier needs ya usin' ya battle computer ta get 'im back where he belongs." Jazz told his mate.

Prowl looked at his mate a moment before realizing something. "You're right." He inhaled before he exhaled. "All right. Get me the battle reports for the last year. Maybe I can find a pattern that will help me anticipate their next move."  
Jazz nodded and hopped off the desk.

There was a rapid knock on the door.

"Come in!" Prowl ordered in his cold voice that he used on a regular basis.

The door opened, and Bumblebee rushed in.

"Got somethin' to report, Bee?" Jazz asked, thinking the scout would be reporting to Special Ops as Jazz was the head of Special Ops.

"While I was driving Sam's family out of Tranquility, I had a run-in with Barricade." Bumblebee reported.

"Why did you not alert us?" Prowl demanded, not liking that humans were in danger in the confrontation.

"We didn't have a confrontation." Bumblebee paused. "Not exactly."

"What exactly happened?" Jazz asked.

"Barricade just told me he wasn't there to fight." Bumblebee pulled a datapad from his subspace. "He said to give this to you, Prowl, and that if you wanted to find Ratchet before its too late that you should read it fast and that Optimus should make a decision fast."

Prowl stood up and instantly took the datapad from Bumblebee before he turned it on. He quickly read the datapad, shocked at what he read.

"Prowler, what is it?" Jazz asked, looking at his mate worriedly.

Prowl looked up at his mate before quickly leaving the room, intent on finding Optimus and telling him what the datapad held.

Jazz instantly followed, telling Bumblebee not to tell anybot what had happened while he was with Sam and his family.

* * *

"He what?!"

Ironhide's exclamation sounded doubtful, Optimus's sounded shocked, Elita's sounded hopeful, Lennox's sounded incredulous, and Epps's sounded a cross between excited and eager.

Prowl nodded his helm before handing the datapad in his hand to his leader. "The datapad simply holds coordinates, which can be logically assumed to be the location of the Decepticon base. I have already pinpointed the coordinates as being in Siberia. The datapad also contains a message saying that Ratchet is currently sparked by the Fallen," Prowl's voice remained cold, but his optics betrayed to the Autobots just how upset that made the Praxian, "and has just entered the third stage of carrying. He has also stated that the Fallen has played mind games with Ratchet, and Ratchet has lost hope of being rescued and feels that we abandoned him. To delay action may only solidify the belief."

Optimus scanned the datapad and found that everything Prowl stated was the truth. He saw a few other files.

"The remaining files appear to medical files on Ratchet." Prowl added.

Optimus immediately handed the datapad to First Aid, who started scanning them.

"I can have a Special Ops team ready to go within the joor to check out the area and see if the coordinates are accurate and if the information is true." Jazz stated.

Optimus considered that quietly.

"We can't trust him! Barricade is a 'Con! It has to be a trap!" Ironhide protested.

"Since when did you become Red Alert?" Epps asked.

"This calls for suspicion, Epps!" Ironhide snapped. "This has to be a trap! Why would Barricade, a Decepticon, decide to do this?"

Prowl sighed. "Barricade and I are spark twins, Ironhide. Ratchet is also his carrier."

"So why now?" Ironhide demanded.

Prowl was quiet a moment before speaking. "I don't know. We may be twins, but we have not used our twin bond since the war began, and we each chose our side."

"Can we trust it?" Epps asked.

"Can we afford not to?" Elita asked. She shook her helm. "If Barricade is telling the truth, then we have to get Ratchet out of there. He may not last emotionally or mentally much longer if we don't." She frowned. "And we can't let that sparkling be raised by the Decepticons."

Optimus listened to all this. He knew that there was a chance that this was a trap. He knew that the Fallen and Megatron might have set all of this up to try to take them all out. They could be walking right into a trap just as Ironhide had said and as Red Alert would say.

But Ratchet had been in their clutches for over a stellar cycle. He was sparked by the Fallen and in the third stage of gestation. Ratchet was losing faith that the Autobots were ever going to rescue him. He might even think that they no longer cared what happened to him. Ratchet had been through the Pit, and he deserved to be back home where he belonged.

Optimus looked at his SIC. "Prowl, do you think Barricade would use Ratchet as a way to lure us into a trap?"

Prowl contemplated that. "Honestly, I don't think he would. I cannot see Barricade using our carrier in any way. Barricade is many things, but I do not believe that he would purposely endanger our carrier."

"What about the last year?" Ironhide snapped.

"As I said, there are things I don't understand about my brother. And how he thinks is one of them." Prowl stated.

Optimus considered that. He knew that if they didn't act now, there was a chance that they would not get Ratchet back at all. If they did act and it was a trap, then there was a chance that a great many Autobots could end up dying in the process. It was a choice he had to make, and he had to ignore his personal feelings for Ratchet in order to make that decision.

Lennox himself was considering that before he realized something. "You guys can hack into any satellite system without leaving a trace that you were there, right?"

"Of course we can." Prowl replied.

"Couldn't you hack into a military satellite and get a visual image of the coordinates that Barricade gave you?" Lennox asked.

"Yes. That is possible." Prowl thought a moment. "And we may be able determine if it is the location of the Decepticon." He saw Lennox's line of thinking.

Optimus stood up. "If we confirm that the coordinates Barricade provided us are the coordinates of the Decepticon base, we are going to go in and rescue ratchet."

To the Autobots, the Prime's word was the final word, meaning that they would all accept the Prime's orders of going in to rescue Ratchet.

Optimus turned to Lennox. "Given the circumstances, it may be best if the human contingent of our forces do not go. This will not be a government sanctioned mission, and I won't have you or your men getting into trouble on our account, Colonel Lennox."

"With all due respect, Optimus, Ratchet's our friend, too, and we're going to do our part. You can count on us to help." Lennox said.

"Yeah. We don't back down from a fight, Optimus. And this is certainly a fight you may need our help in." Epps added.

"The climate will be most inhospitable to you, Sergeant Epps. Those types of temperature extremes are not ones that you are used to." Prowl warned.

"We'll be ready to face whatever comes our way. We've trained for these types of things, Prowl. And given the danger and the situation, it would only be humans that volunteer to go." Lennox replied.

Optimus didn't like this, but he had learned that humans were a rather stubborn species. Which meant that there would be no changing their minds. "Very well." He then turned to Jazz. "Red Alert should easily be able to track the coordinates and learn if it is the Decepticon. Once he has hacked the satellite, inform us."

Jazz nodded before turning and leaving.

Prowl hoped that they could confirm that the coordinates Barricade gave them were the coordinates to the Decepticon base. Otherwise, he might never see his carrier alive again. And his sibling, as much as he hated the manner in which the sparkling was conceived, would be raised by the very monsters that tormented and killed their carrier.

* * *

Ratchet heard the door to his prison open, but he did not online his optics. He did not care to see the monster that had tormented him for the last stellar cycle. He saw enough of that face in his nightmares as it was. He felt his sparkling kick him and resisted the urge to place his hand on his chest plates at the motion. The last thing he wanted was for the Fallen to decide to feel the sparkling.

"Carrier?"

At the sound of his son's voice, Ratchet onlined his optics and looked at Barricade. His optics were rather dim as was the shading of his armor. A sure sign of depression. "Barricade?"

Barricade hated seeing his carrier like this and hoped that his brother and the Autobot Commander would decide to act in favor of saving Ratchet. The black and white Decepticon walked over to his carrier and knelt down in front of him. "How are you?" The mech's voice was uncharacteristically soft.

"Knock Out says that the sparkling is developing normally." Ratchet answered. He felt another kick and placed a hand on his chest plates this time.

"Is the sparkling moving?" Barricade asked.

Ratchet nodded.

"Can I feel?" Barricade was unsure about this, but he needed to know his sibling was all right.

Ratchet nodded and moved his hand.

Barricade reached over and placed his hand on the upper portion of his carrier's abdominal plating underneath the armor so that his hand pressed against the gestation chamber. It took a klik, but he felt a kick against his hand. It made his spark burst with joy. "He seems healthy."

"Knock Out says so." Ratchet sighed. "Strong so far. I'm glad of that."  
Barricade hesitated a moment before speaking. "Carrier, please don't give up. The Autobots-"

"Have abandoned me." Ratchet's optics dimmed as tears filled them. "I thought I was important to them. I thought they actually cared. But after all this time, they have not even attempted to save me. I fear that they have abandoned me."

"Carrier, they-" Barricade started.

"Please, 'Cade. Don't speak of them." Ratchet stated, hurt and betrayal clear in his vocalizers.

Barricade hated seeing his carrier like this. He hated that his carrier had lost so much faith that he could not bear any of this. He hated that his carrier doubted the very bots that were going to save him from this Pit. He swore that if the Autobots did not come to save his carrier, then he would find a way to get his carrier out alone.

* * *

The moment that Red Alert had hacked one of the military satellites that would easily see the coordinates Barricade had given them, he commed Optimus and told him that he was prepared to zoom in on the coordinates and give a close look at them.

Optimus, Ironhide, Prowl, Lennox, and Epps immediately made their way to the security office where Jazz and Red Alert were currently waiting for them.

"Go ahead, Red Alert." Optimus told him as he came up behind the security director and watched the screen carefully.

Ironhide picked Lennox and Epps up and let them sit on his shoulder so that they could watch as Red Alert worked.

Red Alert standing working with the controls as he used the military satellite to locked on to the coordinate and give a close up view of what was going on.

"See. I told you. Nothing." Ironhide stated.

"Don't jump to conclusions, 'Hide." Jazz turned his focus to Red Alert. "Ya mind?"

"Um, I suppose not." The security director was always hesitant to turn his terminals over to another bot, but he knew that Jazz had been an Autobot for a long time which was the only reason why Red Alert moved.

Jazz started to use the camera to get in even closer. "We got ta look for 'Cons, not their base. They're probably usin' stealth technology shield their base. Need to look for 'Cons goin' to specific locations."

"Didn't think of that." Red Alert admitted.

Jazz used the cameras to search the area.

"So, why are the shields so important?" Epps asked.

"Just like our shield keeps the Decepticons from tracking our position and launching an all-out assault against us, the Decepticons use the same technology for the same reason. It's why the main base was moved from city to city in order to prevent an attack." Optimus replied.

"Makes sense. The use of the shields would prevent any of the factions from finding the other." Lennox agreed.

Ironhide's sharp warrior's optics noticed it. "Fifteen degrees to the left Jazz, and ten degrees up."

Jazz did as ordered and zoomed in more. "Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp."

"Why would the trine be in Siberia?" Red Alert asked.

"Because the coordinates Barricade gave us were accurate." Epps stated.

The group watched as the Seekers seemed to be flying right into air and then disappear.

"There! That's the base!" Prowl stated firmly.

"Not much of a doubt." Optimus agreed.

Not even Ironhide could argue that. The coordinates were right. But there was a problem. "What if it's a trap?"

"Doubtful. It's illogical for the Fallen and Megatron to reveal the location of their base. There is no guarantee they will be able to overpower us." Prowl said.

That made sense.

"All right. Time to plan an attack." Lennox stated.

Optimus considered it a moment before speaking. "Do you believe that Wheeljack will be able to build a device to bring down their shields?"

Ironhide, Red Alert, Prowl, Jazz, Epps, and Lennox looked at Optimus with expressions that clearly said "Are you out of your mind?"

"Right. Foolish question." Optimus murmured.

"But not a bad idea." Prowl knew they would never get in without it. "Wheeljack may have something we can use already. With the way his inventions go."

"Are you insane?! That thing would probably explode and kill all of us!" Lenox protested.

"We would not use it near humans. And Wheeljack is the only bot on the planet that can build anything like that." Ironhide stated.

Lennox and Epps both groaned, loathing Wheeljack's attempts, **failed attempts**, to build anything.

* * *

"Oh! I already have something like that!" Wheeljack replied, headfins lighting up in excitement at the prospect of helping out his good friend.

"You do?" Optimus, Lennox, and Prowl chorused.

Wheeljack nodded before walking over and pulling a small object, well, small to Cybertronians, from a shelf. "Used it on a mission before we got to Earth. Worked like a charm."

"Once Perceptor perfected it." Skyfire stated as he walked in.

Optimus realized this meant that they could leave a lot sooner. He then looked at the large shuttle. "Skyfire, we'll need you to accompany us. We may need to get away fast, and given the fact that Ratchet is in the third stage of carrying, he won't be able to move fast. Not to mention the fact that we don't know his physical condition."

"Of course, sir. I'll do what I can." Skyfire replied.

Optimus was glad to hear that. Skyfire could easily transform and get Ratchet out of there the moment they had him out of the hands of the Decepticons.

* * *

By that night, the Autobots and the humans from NEST who had volunteered to go on the mission were ready to head out.

"Quite a few humans, Colonel Lennox." Prowl remarked.

"Yeah. And it's not all the humans who volunteered for the mission. We didn't need the large number that volunteered." Lennox replied.

"Do they know the plan?" Ironhide asked.

"Yeah. We're support. Main portion of the fighting is up to you guys." Lennox replied. He hadn't liked the fact that they weren't going to be more directly involved in the battle, but he understood that the main objective was to get in, find Ratchet, and get out.

"They also know that if they see a greenish-yellow looking bot not to fire since it's probably the doc." Epps added.

Ironhide nodded, glad to hear that.

Optimus came up to them. "We're prepared to move out."

Lennox nodded before shouting out orders to his men to move to the carrier they were assigned to.

Since Barricade most likely wouldn't trust letting his carrier going with anybot other than Prowl, it was decided that Prowl would join them on the mission.

"Autobots, move out." Optimus ordered.

First Aid and the rest of the Protectobots boarded Skyfire. While Defensor might be used in the battle, First Aid needed to be there to care for Ratchet given the circumstances.

Elita stood with Optimus as they watched the Autobots and humans board the carriers. "Optimus, if you succeed, you really need to consider asking Ratchet to bond with you."  
"Now isn't the time." Optimus replied.

"When?" Elita knew Optimus loved Ratchet, and she wouldn't blame him for wanting to go after what his spark wanted. She knew that Optimus had loved Swiftlight very much just as Swiftlight had loved Optimus, but she also knew Swiftlight would have been happy if Optimus could move on to somebot else if they made the Prime happy.

"After what he's been through, he doesn't need this." Optimus replied.

"Knowing that you don't think any differently of him because of what happened may be what he needs. We both know how victims of rape can feel. Knowing you want to bond with him may do more good than you think." Elita replied before starting for one of the carriers.

Optimus watched her a moment, wondering if she was right. "I suppose-"

"All of us want you to be happy, Optimus. Swiftlight would want that as well. And it's obvious that Ratchet does make you happy." Elita glanced at him. "Don't pass up this chance. And just so you know, Ratchet's going to need you more than you think."

Optimus nodded in agreement.

Elita then transformed and drove into one of the carriers.

Optimus watched her go before he transformed and headed into the carrier that would take him to Siberia. Deciding whether or not he would ask Ratchet to bond with him was not an important issue at this very moment. The most important thing at the moment was getting into the Decepticon base and getting Ratchet out.

The Prime could deal with his feelings later.

Once the carriers were issued the orders, they took off and headed for Siberia.

It was time to get their CMO back.

* * *

Leave a review and let me know what you thought!

I'm going to do my best to get chapters to my other stories done, too. No promises about when that will be, though.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews! They mean a lot!

**Units of time as I use them:**

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:underline:- spark twins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers! Just the plot!

* * *

Chapter 3

Barricade was standing outside of the Decepticon base, looking up at the sky. To any of the Decepticons, the Praxian was simply doing what he always did. Standing still as a statue and growling over the fact that he had lost to the Autobots again. Especially since Barricade had lied and told them he had gotten into a battle with Bumblebee and lost. He had to explain why he was gone for so long and told them something that they would believe since he was complaining about it and cursing Bumblebee's designation.

However, in reality, the black and white mech was searching for any sign that the Autobots were on their way. He prayed to Primus that they would listen to what he had said and come to save his carrier. He wasn't sure how much longer his carrier would last. Mentally, anyway. He could see Ratchet slipping more and more into a depression as the medic lost hope that his comrades would come and save him.

Barricade had seen his carrier earlier that cycle, and he knew that Ratchet's spirit was becoming broken more each cycle that passed. If the Autobots didn't arrive and attempt to rescue his carrier within the next cycle, he swore that he was going to attempt to get his carrier out. And he would die trying if that was what it took to get his carrier to safety.

With an angered huff, the Decepticon turned and headed back into the base, his expression sending some of the Decepticon scurrying as he was known for having violent fits for no reason and attacking anybot that was in his way unless it was Megatron or Starscream.

Slag it! Barricade was close to opening his twin bond with Prowl just to see if his brother was going to do anything to help their carrier.

* * *

On the way to Siberia, the Autobots were rather restless. They all wanted to get there so that they could get in and get Ratchet out.

The humans who had gone on the mission as well were also anxious, especially Epps and Lennox. The two had known Ratchet longer than any of the humans on the mission, so the two felt more determined to get the medic back. They had missed his gruff demeanor in the infirmary as well as his customary yelling when the bots, and the humans, would get themselves injured on missions.

"So, we sure this plan's gonna work?" Epps asked Lennox.

Lennox was currently leaning against Ironhide in his vehicle form. "I don't know, Epps. I hope it does just because of what it means if we fail." He grew silent a moment. "There's always a margin of error in making tactical plans, and there's also the fact that we did not have much time to make a plan nor did we have more detailed information."

"The margin of error is much smaller with Prowl making the plan." Ironhide stated.

The two men looked at the black Topkick.

"You sure, man. I mean, Prowl is the doc's son. Wouldn't that compromise the integrity of his plans?" Epps asked.

"Hardly. Prowl is a master tactician, and the battle computer he has is highly advanced. It allows him to keep his emotions out of his plans. Prowl has planned missions that Jazz has gone on. Missions that could have resulted in his death. Prowl does love Ratchet very much, as does any creation. And that gives Prowl even more incentive to make sure this works. He would make sure that the margin of error was minuscule. And he would ensure that there was as small a chance as possible for anything to go wrong." Ironhide replied.

"I hope this works. We need to get Ratchet back." Lennox stated.

"Yeah. We need the threatening, wrench-wielding, menacing medic back in the infirmary keeping everyone in line. 'Aid's good, but he doesn't have the doc's charm." Epps stated.

"'Aid knows he's not Ratchet. He knows that he's not as good as Ratch. Admits it openly. Ain't no bot as good of a medic as Ratch. Which is one of the reasons that we need to get him back." Ironhide stated.

Epps nodded. "That's what I'm talkin' about." He just hoped that this plan of Prowl's would work.

* * *

Prowl himself was nervous about the plan he had made. He knew that the success chance was 94%. A lot higher than most of the plans he had ever mapped out. He took the extra time to make it a higher success rate because he needed to make sure they got his carrier out. He knew his carrier, and he knew that his carrier wouldn't survive it if he lost the sparkling. He had to make sure Ratchet got out unharmed.

But that 6% chance of failure plagued Prowl's processors. He had come up with so many different scenarios in which this plan failed. His spark could not handle the fact that they might fail to rescue his carrier from the clutches of the Decepticons. If they failed, then that meant that one, Prowl would never see his carrier again, and two his sibling would be raised by the Decepticons. Which would mean he may end up fighting and possibly killing his own sibling at some point in the future.

:**Stop thinkin' like that, Prowler.**: Jazz might have been on another carrier, but he could feel his mate's emotions through the bond. :**Ya plans rarely fail, an' I got no doubt that this one is gonna succeed without problems.**:

:**But Jazz, if we fail-**: Prowl started.

:**That's 'xactly why we ain't gonna fail. We all know what it means of we fail. And we don't want that ta happen under any circumstances. We're gone get the doc out, we're gone get 'im back ta base, he's gone have that sparkling, and he's gone raise him or her the Autobot way.**: Jazz stated.

:**Wish I had your confidence, Jazz.**: Prowl muttered.

:**Prowler, I know ya scared. I know ya don' wanna lose ya carrier. But ya got ta have faith in yaself and in us. We ain't gone let nothin' happen to the doc. We gone get 'im out. He's gone be safe. Ya gone be reunited with 'im. And we're gone help 'im get past what's happened while he was there.**: Jazz told his mate firmly.

Prowl could feel through the bond that Jazz honestly thought all this, and it made Prowl's spark feel more at ease knowing that his mate felt this strongly and was this certain they would succeed. :**Thanks, Jazz. I needed that.**: He felt Jazz grinning over the bond.

:**What I'm here for. Promised doc I'd take care of ya. And this is included in that.**: Jazz replied.

Prowl did feel more at ease now. And he hoped that it wouldn't be long before they were going to end up in Siberia so that he could see his carrier again.

* * *

Ratchet onlined his optics because he could feel something deep within his spark. He glanced around, but could not see anything. He knew that it wasn't his bond with his sparkling. The sparkling was currently in recharge. He would recognize the bond with Barricade, and it most certainly was not that. His bond with Prowl had weakened, but he was fairly certain that Prowl was on Earth already. It wasn't Prowl that he was feeling. It was then that it occurred to Ratchet just what he was feeling.

Grimlock. Slag. Swoop. Sludge. Snarl. Hot Rod. Nova.

Ratchet could feel the Dinobots, Hot Rod, and Nova getting closer and closer to Earth. He had always held a strong bond with all his creations. They were going to be on Earth soon. He offlined his optics again and tilted his helm back so that it rested against the wall.

If the Dinobots found out that he was a Decepticon prisoner, then Ratchet knew that the Dinobots would rip this entire planet to pieces in order to find him. He might not be able to depend on the Autobots, but at least he could depend on the Dinobots to get him out of this mess.

Now, all Ratchet could do was hope that the Dinobots would be able to find him.

* * *

The carriers had landed quite a distance away from the Decepticon base. After all, they could not chance the Decepticons finding out that they were close by. There was no telling what they might do, and Optimus was not going to let anything happen to Ratchet because of their carelessness.

The Autobots rolled out of the carriers in their vehicle modes.

Lennox turned to the rest of the human contingent of the rescue squad. "All right. Remember that we're support only. The Autobots are going to handle the majority of the fighting on this one. The main objective is to get Ratchet out fast. Don't fire unless you're sure that it's a Decepticon."

"Should we be concerned about the fact that a ship entered the atmosphere a short time ago?" Sideswipe asked.

"We'll concern ourselves with that later. We have a mission here, and we're going to handle it. If it's something that may require our attention, then Red Alert will inform us of such." Optimus told them.

"Let's focus." Lennox stated, talking to everyone there.

Ironhide instantly picked up something on his sensors and transformed, cannons ready. "Something's approaching!"

All of the Autobots transformed, prepared to fight if need be.

Through the thick atmosphere, a vehicle could be made out. All of them had their weapons at the ready, prepared to take out any Decepticon that might give them away. After a few moments, they were able to make out the shape of a black and white police car.

"Barricade." Prowl stated.

Once at them, the black and white Decepticon transformed into his bipedal mode. "I'm glad you decided to come. I'm not sure how much longer his emotional and mental state will last."

Prowl nodded. "This had better not be a trap."

"It's not." Barricade pointed to the right. "A ship came through the atmosphere and crashed in that direction. A Decepticon force went out to investigate its origin. The Fallen, Devastator, and Shockwave are the only major fighters that remain. The others went to investigate."

"Not as powerful of a fighting force as we were expecting." Epps remarked.

"Better that way. Less of a chance that doc'll end up getting' hurt." Jazz put in.

Optimus looked at Barricade. "Barricade, will you help us get him out?"

"That's why I gave the datapad to the bug." Barricade retorted.

Bumblebee growled as he cycled on his cannons at what Barricade had called him.

Optimus put his arm out. "At ease, Bumblebee." He then looked at Barricade. "Where is Ratchet being held now?"

"He's in the lower levels in the prisons. There's low security there simply because the Fallen and Megatron believed you would never manage to find the base. Only a few lower ranked Decepticons who can easily be taken out." Barricade replied.

Optimus considered it before deciding that they had to trust Barricade to get to Ratchet. "We'll provide a distraction. Jazz, Prowl, Bumblebee, and Wheeljack will go with Barricade and get Ratchet out. Once you do, get him to Skyfire and get out of here."

The four nodded.

:_And Prowl._: Optimus added in a private comm.

:_Sir?_: Prowl asked.

:_Do what you can to keep Bumblebee and Barricade from killing each other. There is a great deal of animosity between them, and I'd rather their dislike of each other not get in the way of the mission._: Optimus explained to his SIC.

:_Understood._: Prowl replied.

"I'm assuming you have a stealth shield disruptor." Barricade stated.

"Yes." Optimus answered.

"Once it's activated, target more toward the right side of the ship. Carrier's held on the left side. Your distraction will draw most of the Decepticons to that side of the ship. It'll make it easier getting Carrier out of there and make it less likely of a confrontation where Carrier might get injured." Barricade explained.

"We will do that." Optimus stated.

Barricade then transformed and drove off with Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz, and Bumblebee following him.

"You sure that it's a good idea to trust 'im, Prime?" Ironhide asked.

"At this point, Ironhide, we have no choice. Barricade knows the lay of the Decepticon base. Besides, he wouldn't have brought us here or met us without reinforcements if this was a trap." Optimus stated.

No one could argue with that logic.

"We must get within range to activate the disrupter, Prime. It won't work from here, and its better that the attack take place quickly so that we can provide them with the distraction that they need to save Ratchet." Perceptor told him leader.

Optimus nodded. "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

All of the Autobots transformed into their robot modes with the humans piling into the before they headed for the Decepticon base.

* * *

"Grrrr! Me no like this place! This place too slushy!" Grimlock snarled in his T-Rex alternate mode. He pulled out his foot and shook it. "Me want to go somewhere else!"

Bluestreak turned to Grimlock. "Come on, Grimlock. Not all places on earth are like this. I'm sure that we'll find someplace that doesn't have all this on the land."

"NO! ME WANT TO GO NOW!" Grimlock shouted, breathing fire.

Bluestreak ducked to avoid being hit by the fire-breathing T-Rex. "GRIMLOCK! WILL YOU STOP IT!" Bluestreak exclaimed.

Ultra Magnus stepped forward. "Grimlock, I know you don't like this, but don't forget that Ratchet is here. You want to see him, right?" The Autobot soldier knew that Grimlock and the rest of the Dinobots were a lot closer to Ratchet, their carrier, than they were to Wheeljack, their sire.

"Me want to see Carrier. We not see Carrier for long time. Want to see him now!" Slag, in his triceratops mode, snarled as he slammed his foot down.

"We will. I promise, but you've got to be calm. Once we establish contact with Optimus-" Ultra Magnus started.

"We no care about Optimus Prime! We want Carrier!" Snarl, in his stegosaurus mode, snapped at him as he turned with his tail swinging.

Ultra Magnus and Bluestreak had to duck to avoid being hit.

"You know, this isn't starting out very well." Bluestreak stated.

"Agreed." Ultra Magnus stated.

Swoop, in his pterodactyl mode, was up in the air looking around. "Me see bots coming this way. They come fast."

Kup looked up. "Can ya tell if they're Autobots or Decepticons, Swoop?"

"Me not sure yet. They still too far away." Swoop looked again. "Many Seekers, though."

"Seekers mean Decepticons! We Dinobots crush!" Sludge, in his Apatosaurus mode, stated.

"Yes! We Dinobots pound Decepticons into slag!" Grimlock agreed.

"For once, Grimlock, I agree with you." Ultra Magnus stated as he powered on his gun.

As the Decepticons closed in, the Autobot force started to fire at the Decepticons. It was the beginning of a battle that unknowingly would help the remaining Autobots a great deal in rescuing Ratchet.

* * *

Barricade slowly led the other four Autobots toward the Decepticon base. He never thought, when the war began, that he would ever be leading Autobots to the Decepticon base unless they were prisoners. In this case, he had been all too willing to do so if it meant saving his carrier. He knew just how bad off his carrier's mental and emotional condition was, meaning that he had to get his carrier out as fast as he could.

:**Prowler, I want ta save doc as much as ya do, but are ya sure that trustin' ya brother is tha best way ta do that? No offense, but Barricade is a 'Con.**: Jazz stated.

:**If you were so worried about that, why did you not voice your concerns back at the base?**: Prowl asked.

:**We could confirm the coordinates. I mean trusting him to lead us right to doc. For all we know, Barricade is leading us right into an ambush. Then we're slagged, and doc's screwed.**: Jazz told him. The silver saboteur trusted the coordinates because they were able to verify them. There was no way to verify that Barricade was really helping them.

:**Jazz, as hard as it is for you to believe, I don't think Barricade would use our carrier as a way to lead us into a trap. I am sure of the fact that Barricade loves our carrier. I can't explain why he waited so long to get him out, but I know Barricade would never use Carrier to lure us into a trap.**: Prowl assured him.

:**Hope you're right.**: Jazz stated.

Barricade rolled to a stop before he transformed into his bipedal mode.

Prowl, Bumblebee, Wheeljack, and Jazz followed suit.

"It'll be easier to go on foot from here." Barricade stated.

"Should we wait for the others to launch their attack before we go in?" Prowl asked.

"No. The sooner we get to Carrier, the better off we'll be. I can get us in and to where Carrier is without much trouble. I'm just not certain that I could get us out that easily. The distraction is for us to get Carrier out." Barricade stated.

"What about the Fallen? Optimus is the only one that stands a chance against the Fallen. If we run across him, we are royally slagged." Bumblebee stated.

"He'll be on the opposite side of the base at the bridge. With the ship that entered the atmosphere being unknown as to which faction it's from, the Fallen will be there. The level where Carrier is won't be heavily guarded." Barricade stated.

The four nodded their helms.

Barricade led the four Autobots inside the shields. He motioned for them to remain where they were while he went to look inside the entrance. Seeing that it was clear, he waved them on.

Considering the fact that they were heading right into Decepticon territory, the four Autobots had their weapons at the ready.

Barricade moved slowly so that he could detect any and all Decepticons. He would rather divert their attention than deactivate them since it would mean that it could draw attention to them.

* * *

Once at a good position, the humans got out of their Autobot allies to allow the Autobots to transform into their bipedal modes.

"All right, Perceptor. Activate the disruptor." Optimus told him.

Perceptor took out the small machine and set it on the ground before pressing a series of buttons. "The electromagnetic pulses will only disrupt the shield generator's stealth technology at a distance of ten kliks. As long as we are within the appropriate range, we can be certain that the disruptor will prove most adequate." Perceptor stated.

"Say what?" Epps hadn't understood that.

"The disrupter will only take down shields within twenty miles. We have to be at least that close, or it won't work." Skyfire explained.

"Why didn't he just say that?" Epps asked, throwing his arm out.

"I most certainly did say that, Sergeant Epps. Every word." Perceptor replied.

"Layman's terms, Perceptor. You have to explain everything to us in Layman's terms. All your scientific mumbo jumbo doesn't make a lick of sense otherwise." Epps told him.

"What I say is most certainly no mumbo jumbo. It is-" Perceptor started.

"Perceptor, not the time. Just activate the disruptor." Optimus ordered. He didn't want to waste any time arguing about something that could be argued over back at the base. They had to get the distraction in order so that the others could find Ratchet and get him out of there.

"Yes, sir. Of course." Perceptor hit the last few buttons on the machine. "There. It is operational. We should see the Decepticon base momentarily."

Ironhide looked and cycled on his cannons. "Time to trash their base."

The Decepticon base covered a wide expanse, making it obvious as to why Barricade wanted them to attack the opposite side of the base that Ratchet was on. If the Decepticons were rushing to deal with them, then most of them were not going to be near Ratchet.

"Autobots, attack!" Optimus ordered.

The Autobot moved forward to begin their attack.

"Don't start firing until you see Decepticons. Be careful not to hit the Autobots." Lennox ordered as the humans readied their weapons.

"And watch where you're shooting. If you see a neon green mech, don't fire." Epps stated. He would hate to see what the Autobots would do to them if any of them shot Ratchet by accident.

* * *

The Fallen was at the bridge, making sure that his disciple's underlings actually did their jobs correctly. Soundwave was the only one of them that the Fallen had found himself able to deal with simply because the Communications Officer was able to do his job correctly the first time. Shockwave was far too self-involved and thought too much of himself for the Fallen's taste.

At this moment, the Decepticons, mostly the drones, were going about their business as they monitored everything, particularly the area in which Megatron and the other Decepticons had gone to investigate the ship. Since it had landed so close to their base, more Decepticons than normal went to check out the ship. If they were Autobots, they would be taken out before they could meet up with Optimus Prime and the other Autobots.

"Has Megatron reported in yet?" the Fallen demanded of the Decepticons.

"No, Master. We have not heard any word from our forces." one of the drones reported in.

The Fallen had no doubt that if it was an Autobot ship, the Autobots on board were already deactivated. If they were Decepticons, then they were merely adding to their forces.

A sudden explosion knocked most of the Decepticons off their feet, but the Fallen remained standing. "What is happening?!" the Fallen demanded.

One of the drones got to the monitors and brought up an image from the outside.

"The Autobots! How did they manage to find our base?!" the Fallen shouted, beyond enraged that they had been discovered and were under attack when the majority of their forces were away from the base.

"It's a shield disruptor! They've brought down our stealth shields!" Shockwave stated after an analysis.

"Decepticons! Mobilize and force the Autobots back! Do not allow them to get into the ship or near the medic!" the Fallen snarled. He would not allow them to take the medic as long as he carried his heir.

* * *

Barricade and the Autobots were thrown off balance by a sudden shaking of the base.

"Looks like the attacks started." Wheeljack stated.

"Come on! We need to move quickly!" Barricade snapped before he started moving quickly down the hall.

Prowl, Jazz, Bumblebee, and Wheeljack all sprinted after Barricade. The four were worried that they might not be able to get to Ratchet before the battle ended.

Barricade rounded the corner only to find himself face-to-face with several of the drones.

"Barricade, the Fallen has ordered-" the drone who spoke trailed off at the sight of the four Autobots. "Autobots!" The drone raised its weapon only have Barricade punch a hole through its spark chamber.

Bumblebee raised his cannons and fired at the drones, taking out two of them.

Jazz lunged forward and brought his blade down into the drone's helm before he ripped the helm right off of the drone and then crushed the helm with his pede.

Prowl lunged forward and followed his brother's example, slamming his fist right through the drone's chest and spark chamber.

"The Fallen has called the Decepticons to the battle. Let's move. This is the best chance we're going to have to rescue Carrier!" Barricade took off down the hall with the Autobots right behind him.

"Think the Fallen has any idea what we're up to?" Jazz asked.

"Doubtful. The Fallen probably thinks that all of the Autobots that are here are at the battle. He probably hasn't considered the fact that a separate group has already entered the base and are on their way to the cells." Barricade replied.

"Or that we have an inside man helping us." Wheeljack added.

"True enough. Let's get going. We'll have to take out any Decepticons we come across room now on." Barricade stated. As an afterthought, he added, "Just don't take me out."

"Why would we do that? You're the only one who knows where Ratchet is." Bumblebee retorted.

The four continued on their way.

* * *

Ultra Magnus and his group were under heavy fire from the Decepticons who had come at them.

"This isn't going as well as I had hoped it would!" Ultra Magnus stated as he fired up at the Decepticon Seekers who were currently firing at them.

"Me Grimlock show thing or two!" Grimlock transformed back into his T-Rex mode and started breaking fire at them, taking two of the Seekers out.

"Say what you will, but the Dinobots are good at taking out Decepticons." Hot Rod remarked as he fired at the Decepticons.

Nova looked to the side. She could feel something in her spark. Something she hadn't been able to feel in her spark in a long time.

"Nova! What's the matter with you?! Concentrate!" Kup snapped at her.

Nova turned her attention back to the battle, firing. "I can sense that Sire is close by! And unless I miss my guess, so is Carrier!"

Hot Rod focused on his spark and realized that his sister was right. Their creators were close by. "She's right! They're in that direction!" Hot Rod motioned with his helm in the direction Nova had been looking.

"The Decepticons came from that direction as well. There must be another battle taking place there." Bluestreak surmised.

"Then I say we get out of this slagging battle and start heading to help them out!" Sunstreaker snarled as he realized that his own twin Sideswipe was there was as well.

Hot Rod then got an idea. "Hey! I've got an idea."

"I hope that it's a good one. The last time you had an idea you ended up getting us all slagged." Nova told her brother.

"Can it, Sis. And I know this'll work." Hot Rod stated.

"Not like we have much to lose. What's your plan, Hot Rod?" Ultra Magnus asked.

* * *

Optimus blocked the Fallen's staff with his axe before he forced the Fallen back and brought his axe across at the Fallen, but the Fallen moved back out of the way.

"Your efforts are futile, Prime! You'll never reach your little medic!" the Fallen struck out with his staff and hit Optimus in the chest.

The Prime was thrown backwards and crashed to the ground. He used his axe to block the staff that the Fallen had tried to use to pierce through his spark chamber.

"If you just wait a bit, you'll get your medic back." The Fallen smirked down at the Prime. "Of course, it'll be after he has delivered my heir."

Optimus growled at the knowledge of what the Fallen had done to his lover. He wasn't going to leave unless they had Ratchet back. He slammed his foot into the Fallen's abdomen before the Prime brought his rifle up and fired at the Fallen, hitting him in the chest and sending the Fallen flying backwards. "We're taking Ratchet back with us. And you won't stop us." The Prime lunged forward and tackled the Fallen back to the ground.

"We'll just have to see about that!" The Fallen hit Optimus in the face before he grabbed his staff and went at Optimus once more.

Meanwhile, the other Autobots were currently firing at the other Decepticons.

"Slagging 'Cons! You can all go to the Pit!" Ironhide snarled at he fired his cannons rapidly at the Decepticons, hitting some of them and bringing them down.

Mysteriously, three Decepticons suddenly found themselves with holes in their spark chambers before they dropped to the ground, dead.

Mirage appeared a moment later before he rammed his weapon into the chest of another Decepticon.

"Nice goin', 'Raj." Ironhide told him.

Mirage saluted him. "Just sending them to the Pit like you wanted." The spy then turned invisible once more to continue with his work.

A light green Seeker suddenly flew over head.

"Slag it! A fraggin' Seeker! The 'Cons must be on their way back!" Ironhide aimed his cannon at it. "I can at least take out one Seeker before the others follow!"

Before Ironhide could fire, the Seeker transformed into bipedal mode before the femme slammed into the Fallen, knocking him away from Optimus and back against the base.

The femme pulled two swords from her back and held them at the ready. "I have other plans."

"Nova!" Optimus was stunned to his daughter here.

"Hey, Sire. Thought you could use some help." Nova stated. She then charged forward at the Fallen.

The Fallen blocked her swords and tried to strike her, but the femme Seeker flew up into the air before flying down and ramming into him once more. She then ducked down as Optimus brought axe across and his the Fallen, sending him crashing backwards.

"Nicely done, Nova." Optimus stated.

Nova grinned at him. "I learned from the best."

The Fallen rose to his feet. "So, you have a daughter. Then I can take you both out."

"Not likely." Nova stated as she tightened her grip on her swords, prepared to fight.

A succession of surprised shouts drew the attention of Optimus and the Fallen.

Ultra Magnus landed a powerful punch to a Decepticon's face, putting a severe dent into the Decepticon's cheek strut. The Autobot soldier then landed a second punch that went clear through the Decepticon's abdominal plating.

"You guys throw quite a party." Kup landed a clean kick that took off a drone's helm. "Feel kinda hurt that ya didn't invite me, 'Hide. You know I love a good Decepticon trashin' party."

Ironhide grinned at the mech. "Sorry, Kup. You know how much I love trashin' 'Cons." Ironhide blasted a drone right through the spark chamber.

Sunstreaker jumped up and came down, firing at the Decepticon's as he did so. He landed and turned, landing a swift kick into a Decepticon, severing the helm from the body.

Sideswipe then smashed the head with his pede. "A little dramatic entrance there, bro."

"I like good entrances." Sunstreaker turned and fired as Sideswipe did so that the brothers were back to back.

Several shots were fired from overhead and hit several Decepticons in the helm, taking them out.

"Good ole Blue. Never misses." Sunstreaker remarked.

Sideswipe grinned. "Of course he doesn't. He's Hatchet's grand-creation. He's not going to miss since he inherited the doc's aim."

The Decepticons fired at Hound, who was taken out.

"Hound!" Mirage was horrified at his mate being hit like that.

However, a sudden firing destroyed them.

"Up here, 'Raj!" Hound suddenly jumped down. "I'm fine."

Mirage was relieved and would berate his mate for scaring him like that at a later date.

The Fallen turned to look at Optimus. "Just because you have a little help doesn't mean that you're going to save your little medic."

Optimus growled. "We'll get him back, Fallen. I can assure you of that."

"Not even all of you can defeat me." The Fallen charged forward, and Optimus and Nova met him in battle, fighting together to stop him.

* * *

"Me no understand, Hot Rod. Why we not go fight like Kup and others?" Grimlock asked as he followed his younger brother.

"Because Carrier is close by, Grimlock, but he's not with the others. Logically speaking, that means Carrier might be a Decepticon prisoner, and the reason Sire and the others are here is to rescue him." Hot Rod looked back at his brother. "They've got them distracted, so this is the best chance we have to get in and rescue Carrier. Especially since Megatron and a lot of other Decepticons are currently at where we crashed."

"You sound like brother Prowl." Slag stated.

Hot Rod groaned. "Slag it! I do!" He shook his helm. "I'll have a processor check later. Let's go. We've got to find Carrier."

The five slowly made their way into the base with the intention of finding their carrier.

Barricade and Prowl both peered out down the side only to go back behind the wall.

"Well?" Wheeljack asked.

"More security than I thought. The Fallen might have guessed what they were up to and ordered more to make sure we don't get to Carrier." Barricade stated.

"So we go in and slag 'em." Jazz stated.

"We'll have to." Barricade sighed. "This is going to make it harder to get to Carrier now. With any luck, we'll be able to take the drones out before they alert the others to what we are up to."

"Then we have work to do. No telling how long Optimus and the others are going to be able to keep the Decepticons busy before Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons get back to base." Bumblebee stated.

Prowl turned to look at his brother. "I believe that we are going to go with your more aggressive style, Barricade. Getting Carrier out of here is our main objective, and I can speak confidently when I say that Optimus would want us to use whatever force is necessary to do so."

"Well, then. No prisoners." Barricade fired up his cannons. "Shall we go?"

The other four nodded in agreement.

All five came out of their hiding place and started firing at the drones as they made their way to the lower levels of the Decepticon base to get to Ratchet.

* * *

Ratchet had drifted into a light recharge only to be brought of it by the sharp kick to his tanks. He winced before he reached up and rubbed his chest plates. "You don't want me to recharge when you're awake, do you?"

A light tap was his answer.

Ratchet smiled. "All right, little one. I'm up." He leaned his helm back against the wall. He checked his internal chronometer and was surprised by the amount of time that had passed since the last time anybot had come down there. "I wonder what is going on."

Ratchet offlined his optics as he leaned back against the wall. He was really tired. His sparkling was the only thing that was keeping him going at the moment.

It was then that Ratchet felt some powerful sensations in his spark. The medic sat up sharply, having not felt this in a long time. He knew, without a doubt, exactly what it was that he was feeling.

Nova. Hot Rod. Grimlock. Swoop. Snarl. Slag. Sludge. Prowl. Barricade.

The medic knew that all of his creations minus Smokescreen and Silverstreak were there. In fact, they were extremely close. And all of them except for Barricade were Autobots.

Was it possible that the Autobots were there to rescue him? Had they not abandoned him as the Fallen had led him to believe?

Ratchet breathed a sigh. He hadn't been forgotten. He hadn't been abandoned. He knew that now. He should have never allowed the Fallen to get into his processors in the first place. He should have known that it was just a ploy to break his spirit. It might have worked for a time, but not anymore.

Ratchet should have known better than to ever doubt Optimus. He should have known that his lover would not give up on him until they found him. He knew Optimus, and he knew that Optimus would not accept that he was dead unless he saw it with his own optics. Optimus wouldn't have given up on him.

Ratchet pressed lightly on his chest plates. "Don't worry, Sweetspark. Your siblings and the mech you will know as your sire are here. They are going to get us out. They are going to get us home. We are going to be saved."

The sparkling sent feelings of excitement to its carrier, not truly understanding what it's carrier had said, but understanding that whatever was going on was making it's carrier very excited, which made the sparkling excited as well.

Ratchet smiled. "Don't worry. It'll be fine now. We are going to be fine."

Ratchet was now berating himself for ever losing hope in his lover, in his creations, in his friends, in his family. The Autobots were like a big family. They were Ratchet's family, and he should have known that all of the Autobots would do everything in their power to find him and get him out of this mess that he had been put in.

A sudden rocking of the base had Ratchet falling to the side and crashing back against the berth that was set up in the room. He was glad he had hit the berth with his back. He used the berth to haul himself to his feet as he looked around. "There's a major fight going on." Ratchet supposed that he should have known the Decepticons and the Fallen would not have allowed the Autobots to come here uncontested.

The Fallen was not going to let Ratchet get out of here that easily simply because the medic was sparked by him. The Fallen would fight with all he had to make sure that Ratchet did not escape with the Autobots while he was still sparked.

Ratchet offlined his optics a moment. "Please, Optimus. Don't give up. You have to get us out of here."

For the first time since his initial capture, Ratchet started using his processors to try to figure a way out of his prison. He might not be an engineer like Wheeljack was, but he was a smart mech who had adapted to performing more than just the function of a medic.

Ratchet looked around. "I'm no engineer, but maybe I can come up with something that I can use to override the locks and get me out of here." He started thinking of the various methods he could use, which, scarily enough, made him think like Wheeljack.

"Primus above! I have been a Decepticon prisoner way too long if I start thinking the way Wheeljack does!" Ratchet mentally chided himself. He had to get of there before he became exactly like the inventor.

No bot knew better than Ratchet just how stubborn and how merciless Optimus Prime could become when it became a matter of the safety of his family. Which was why Ratchet was certain that he was going to get out of this mess alive and soon since his lover knew where the Decepticon base was.

* * *

Drop a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, sorry, sorry for the long delay! I've had some heath issues going on, and I haven't felt like doing a lot of writing. But I'm getting back into the swing of things now. So, here's the next chapter of this story.

**Units of time as I use them:**

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:underline:- spark twins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!

* * *

Chapter 4

Nova was thrown backwards, but she dug her pedes deep in the snow to stop herself from going back any further. She then threw herself forward before jumping up and coming down at the Fallen, but the Fallen used his staff to block her swords before he forced her sword up and slammed the edge of his staff into her abdominal plating, throwing the femme backwards.

Optimus charged at the Fallen and brought his battle axe across at the Fallen, managing to strike him in his abdominal plating. The Fallen growled before he ducked to avoid another hit from Optimus's axe before slamming himself into the Prime. He grabbed Optimus by the neck before he threw the Prime across the battlefield.

Nova went at the Fallen and slammed herself into him from behind. The Fallen turned and brought his staff across, managing to hit Nova in the side, sending the femme crashing down. The Fallen then tried to bring his staff down into her chest, but Nova rolled out of the way before she used the blaster on her wrists to fire at the Fallen and hit him in the face.

Optimus had tried to go back to aid his daughter only to find himself on the wrong end of cannon fire from the Decepticons. The Prime used his rifle to fire at them before charging forward. He brought his axe down through a Decepticon before he turned and fired on another 'Con. "I don't have time for this!" The Prime rammed his axe through the helm of a Decepticon before pulling back, ripping the Decepticon's helm apart in the process.

Before a Decepticon could attack Optimus from behind, Ultra Magnus rushed over and blasted the Decepticon to pieces. He then rammed his fist through another Decepticon's spark chamber. "What's your hurry, Optimus?"

"Sorry, Magnus, but I'm edgy." Optimus fired at another Decepticon, knocking it back. "Ratchet's been a Decepticon prisoner for over a stellar cycle. We're trying to rescue him." He then used his axe to block another attack. "And I don't want to mess up this chance to save him."

So Hot Rod was right, Ultra Magnus mused. He hadn't been sure if he should believe the younger soldier or not at the time, but he realized that Hot Rod's conclusion had been right. Which meant that they had to keep the Decepticons from getting back into their base and causing problems for Hot Rod and the Dinobots, who were trying to find Ratchet at the moment.

Ironhide fired upon the Decepticons in front of him. "These slagging 'Cons are not stopping us from finding Ratchet!"

Lennox and Epps saw that a Decepticon was getting behind Ironhide, so the two started firing at the Decepticon, forcing the Decepticon's attention away from Ironhide.

Kup noticed and rushed forward, slamming his hand right through the Decepticon's chest. He looked at the humans and nodded a thanks before moving on.

"At least we can do some good." Epps stated.

"Yeah. I just hope Prowl and the others are having some luck at finding Ratchet. I don't know how long we'll be able to keep this up. For all we know, Megatron and the other Decepticons are already on their way back here." Lennox stated.

"Point taken." Epps agreed.

* * *

Megatron released a growl of frustration. "How did those blasted Autobots manage this?!" The Decepticon leader had thought that they had finally cornered and destroyed the Autobots who had landed only to find that the pieces they had found were mere holograms.

"The Autobots tricked us! They must have wanted us to believe that they had been destroyed so that they could make their escape." Starscream stated.

Megatron released another snarl of frustration. "When I get my hands on those slagging Autobots, I swear that I am going to rip them to shreds!" No one made a fool of Megatron and got away with it! He'd see to their destruction with his own hands.

"Lord Megatron. Incoming message from base." Soundwave reported.

Megatron turned toward his TIC. "What is it, Soundwave?!" He certainly didn't want to have to tell his master that they had been tricked by the Autobots.

"Autobots attack base. Fallen: request assistance." Soundwave reported.

"WHAT?!" Megatron didn't know how the Autobots had even managed to find their base. They had put it in this place because they had believed the Autobots would never figure out they were here.

"The Autobots must be making an attempt to rescue their medic." Thundercracker guessed.

"Decepticons, back to base! Destroy the Autobots upon your arrival!" Megatron thundered as he transformed into his jet mode and took off toward their base with the rest of the Decepticons following him.

* * *

Grimlock stomped on the Decepticon drone that he had just ripped apart. "You stay dead!"

Slag and Sludge both sent blasts at the Decepticons who had dared to attack them, taking them out. Swoop and Snarl did the same to the drones that were near them.

Hot Rod shook his helm. He hadn't even bothered trying to fight the drones. He could easily tell from the way the Dinobots had been acting that they weren't going to need any help. "Never mess with their Carrier." Hot Rod muttered. He surveyed the carnage that the Dinobots had caused in their rage. "It won't end well for the one that does." He walked forward. "Grimlock! Enough!"

Grimlock growled as he turned to look at Hot Rod. "Me say not enough! Me say these Decepticons not learn lesson yet."

"Grimlock, we need to hurry and find Carrier. These drones are deactivated, meaning they can't stop us. Now come on! Carrier needs us!" Hot Rod barked at his older brother.

Grimlock immediately focused back on the task at hand. "You right." He looked at the other Dinobots. "Dinobots, we go. Carrier need us now."

"We go save Carrier." Slag stated.

Hot Rod started down the hall with his blaster in hand, ready to fire at any Decepticon he came across in the process.

"Hurry! Carrier need us!" Snarl urged.

"I know, Snarl, but we have to be careful. We don't need to be ambushed. It won't do Carrier any good if we end up captured as well." Hot Rod told him. He was also focusing on his spark deep bond with his carrier to try to find him. He knew his carrier was here, although he wasn't sure where exactly he was at.

"Me sense Carrier. Carrier below us." Sludge stated.

Hot Rod glanced back at them. "That's it! Carrier's in one of the lower levels." He looked around. "We need to find the stairs."

Grimlock leaned over before releasing a burst of fire from his mouth into the floor.

"AH!" Hot Rod lunged to the side as the fire came close to him. He ended up flattening himself against the wall. "Grimlock! Watch where you're aiming that thing! You almost hit me!"

Grimlock stopped the fire. "Me make stairs. We go down now."

Hot Rod glanced down. "Well, I guess that's one way to get down at least." He easily jumped down to the level below him. He moved fast so that he wasn't crushed by the Dinobots as they jumped down as well.

As the Dinobots jumped down, they made loud crashes and dents in the floor.

Hot Rod winced. He figured that if the Decepticons didn't already know that they were there, then they certainly knew then. "Come on. We need to find Carrier."

The Dinobots turned and started following Hot Rod.

"Me no understand. Why we follow Hot Rod, Grimlock?" Slag asked.

Hot Rid mentally groaned. Now he knew how his sire felt when the Dinobots didn't want to listen to him in the middle of a battle.

"Me no know why we follow Hot Rod." Grimlock replied.

"Grimlock, I'm not trying to lead. We just need to find, Carrier." Hot Rod chose not to mention the fact that he tended to stop them from getting in trouble. And that was saying a lot considering the fact that his carrier usually called him the trouble magnet.

"Then where is Carrier?" Grimlock asked.

"I don't know." Hot Rod stated.

"Then we no follow you! We Dinobots follow leader Grimlock!" Snarl snapped.

"Oh, for Primus' sake! It doesn't matter who leads! What matters is finding Carrier and getting out of here!" Hot Rod exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

* * *

Ratchet released a loud groan as he let his helm rest against the door to his prison. He had tried to figure a way to get of this room, but it was hopeless. There was just nothing that he could do to get out. It looked like he was going to have to rely on the Autobots to get him out of here.

The sparkling kicked him, trying to get its carrier's attention.

"I know, Sweetspark. We're going to get out of here somehow. I know that is true." Ratchet assured his sparkling as he tried to calm the sparkling down.

The sparkling sent positive waves to his carrier, telling it's carrier that it believed it too.

Ratchet smiled, hoping that he could get out of this mess before any of the Decepticons got back. He had to figure a way out of this.

"Then we no follow you! We Dinobots follow leader Grimlock!"

"Oh, for Primus' sake! It doesn't matter who leads! What matters is finding Carrier and getting out of here!"

Ratchet froze. He knew those voices. If there were any voices that he would recognize without any problem at all, those were the voices of Snarl and Hot Rod. His creations were close.

"Then let leader Grimlock lead! He find Carrier!" Swoop argued.

"Hot Rod! Grimlock! This way!" Ratchet shouted.

There was silence a moment.

"CARRIER!" There were six voices in all, though Ratchet expected that considering the fact that where one Dinobot was, the others weren't far behind.

"Come this way! I'm here!" Ratchet called to them. He could easily discern the sound of pede steps coming through the halls.

"Carrier, keep talking." Hot Rod told him. His voice was closer than it had been a few moments ago.

"You're getting close, Hot Rod. Keep coming." Ratchet replied. He felt relieved as he knew that his creations were safe and they were close.

"Where you at, Carrier?" Grimlock asked.

Ratchet could hear him right outside the door. "I'm right here, Grimlock."

"Carrier, get to the back of the room. We're going to have to break the door down." Hot Rod told him.

"All right." Ratchet moved back so that he wasn't hurt when they broke down the door. And he had a sneaking suspicion that one of the Dinobots would be the ones doing the breaking. "Go ahead!"

A moment later, the door was being rammed. It only took two hits for the door to give and break down entirely.

Slag was the one who walked into the room. "Carrier. You okay?"

Ratchet smiled. "I'm better than I've been in a while, Slag." He reached out and patted his creations helm. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you."

Hot Rod got into the room as well. "When we realized Sire and the others were fighting and you were close by, I suspected you were a prisoner. Magnus wasn't sure, but-" Hot Rod trailed off as he realized that his carrier was sparked. Very sparked.

"Later, Hot Rod!" Ratchet told him sharply. This wasn't the time to talk about something like this. "We need to get out of here before we're cornered by the Decepticons."

"I doubt we'll be cornered. Megatron had led a large hoard of Decepticons toward where our ship crashed. We eluded them and got back here. Sire and the others were engaged in battle with the other Decepticons that were still here. The Dinobots and I came in here to rescue you while the Decepticons were otherwise occupied." Hot Rod told him.

"Good, but we still need to get out of here." Ratchet said.

Hot Rod nodded as he and slag headed out with Ratchet behind him.

"Where we go now?" Grimlock asked.

"Out of the base. We need to get clear of the battle zone, too." Ratchet stated.

"Me want crush more Decepticons. Me not want to run away." Sludge argued.

"All right. You five join the battle, and I'll go with Carrier." Hot Rod stated.

"Me like that plan." Grimlock agreed.

* * *

Barricade, Prowl, Jazz, Bumblebee, and Wheeljack were all running down the hall and firing at the drones as they ran.

"How much farther, Barricade?" Prowl asked.

"Not far." The black and white Decepticon fired and struck a drone in the spark chamber. "We'll take a left at the end of the hall, and we'll have to go halfway down the hall to get to the cell that Carrier's being held in."

"Let's hurry. There's no way to know how much longer Prime and the others are going to be able to hold off the 'Cons." Jazz stated.

"The way Prime's been, he'll probably last as long as he needs to for us to get to Ratchet." Bumblebee stated.

The five bots turned the corner.

**CRASH!**

"Ow!"

"Slag it!"

"Get off!"

"You on my tail!"

"My horn hurt!"

"Get your tail outta my side!"

Ratchet stared at the pile of bots in front of him. He was the only one still standing.

Barricade, Prowl, Jazz, Bumblebee, and Wheeljack had ended up crashing right into Hot Rod and the Dinobots, resulting in a pile of Autobots and one Decepticon.

"What are all of you doing here?" Ratchet asked.

Jazz glanced up. "We're here ta rescue ya, doc. Prime and the others are keepin' the 'Cons distracted while we got in ta help ya out. With some help form 'Cade, of course."

"Finally choose the right side, 'Cade?" Hot Rod asked, rubbing his helm.

"Let's just say the Autobots are the better choice given recent events." Barricade looked at his carrier. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Hot Rod and the Dinobots got me out, now we need to get out of the base." Ratchet stated.

"Yeah. Good plan." Wheeljack agreed.

"When did you guys get here?" Bumblebee asked.

"Not the time, Bumblebee! Getting out of here is the most important thing at the moment!" Ratchet snapped.

Bumblebee jumped. "Oh. Right!"

"Come on. There's an exit not far from here. It'll take us longer to get around to where Skyfire is waiting for us, but we'll be able to avoid anymore of the drones that are in the base." Barricade stated.

"We need to get going then." Prowl stated.

Barricade led the group out with the rest of the bots forming a circle around Ratchet to protect him in case the Decepticons got too close.

Ratchet really wasn't all that thrilled with the fact that he was being kept in the center of them. He might have been mercilessly raped and tormented by the Fallen, but he wasn't broken. Although considering the alternative, he supposed that they would be ordered by Optimus to protect him at all cost.

* * *

Optimus landed a clean punch to the Fallen's face before he turned and landed a kick to the Fallen's abdominal plating, sending the Fallen flying backwards and slamming against the Decepticon base.

The Fallen growled. "You'll never get in to rescue your medic. If you think I'm giving you to him while he carries my heir, you have lost your processors."

Nova froze. Carried his heir? Her carrier had been a Decepticon prisoner, which meant-! The femme suddenly became very angry. He had raped her carrier!

"We're not-" Optimus started.

Nova flew by her sire as she landed a clean punch to the Fallen's faceplates, sending him careening backwards. The femme then charged at him and brought her blades down at the fallen Prime. The Fallen tried to use his staff to block the attack from Nova, but in Nova's rage, the swords broke the Fallen's well-built staff in two, striking the Fallen as well.

Optimus was stunned at the sudden rage from his daughter. Then again, he supposed that he shouldn't be too surprised considering the fact that all of Ratchet's creations tended to be rather overprotective of him once they became adults. Hearing that was something that would certainly enrage Nova.

"Master!"

Optimus caught sight of Megatron and was able to intercept him before he managed to get to where the Fallen and Nova were currently locked in battle.

"Out of my way, Prime!" Megatron snarled.

"No can do, Megatron. You'll have to deal with me first." Optimus then charged at the Decepticon leader and knocked Megatron backwards.

"Decepticons! Destroy them!" Megatron ordered.

The other Decepticons joined the fray.

"Prime! We might want to consider a retreat!" Ultra Magnus advised.

Optimus knew that his friend was right. That was the best course of action that they could take, but he didn't want to leave without Ratchet. This might be the only chance they had to rescue him.

:_Optimus!_:

Optimus was stunned by the sudden communication, and it gave Megatron the chance he needed to land a punch to the Prime's face, knocking him flat on his back. The Prime caught Megatron's blade before he kicked Megatron in the abdomen, throwing him back. :_Prowl! This isn't a good time! Megatron and the other Decepticons are back, and we're in a bit of trouble!_:

:_Short version. Hot Rod and the Dinobots have joined up with us, we have Ratchet, and we're getting out of here as we speak._: Prowl told the Prime quickly.

:_Excellent, Prowl. We'll try to give you the time that you need to get out of here._: Optimus replied.

:_Understood._: Prowl replied.

Optimus ducked to avoid a punch from Megatron and grabbed the Decepticon by the arm before tossing Megatron over his shoulder and sending the Decepticon leader crashing right into Soundwave, knocking them both down. "Autobots! Hold your positions!"

It was a sign to those who knew the plan that Ratchet had been rescued, which meant that they were only biding time until they were able to make their escape as well.

* * *

The group finally made their way out of the Decepticon base and started to head out into the tundra that was surrounding them.

Ratchet couldn't stop the shiver that went through him. Carrying meant that the carrier's internal temperature was easily affected. He was colder than he should have been.

"Carrier, are you all right?" Hot Rod had noticed the shiver from his carrier.

"Just too cold of a climate for me right now. Carrying makes my internal temperature fluctuate easily, normally based on the climate I'm in." Ratchet answered.

"What we do to help?" Grimlock asked.

"We should be at Skyfire soon. Once we are, you should feel better doc." Jazz told him.

Ratchet nodded, hoping that was soon. The only thing that gave him comfort was the fact that being cold wouldn't affect the sparkling at all.

Barricade came around a large dune of snow only to quickly jump back, knocking Prowl and Bumblebee down at the same time.

"Barricade! What the-?!" Prowl found his mouth quickly covered by Barricade's hand.

"We have a problem." Barricade stated.

"We've walked right to the battlefield." Ratchet supplied.

"How you know that, Carrier?" Slag asked.

Ratchet glanced up. "Well, the Seekers in the sky was a big clue."

"TAKE THAT YA SLAGGIN' 'CON! THAT'LL TEACH YA TA MESS WITH THA AUTOBOTS!" Ironhide snarled, which was followed by the sound of cannon fire.

"Sounds like Ironhide hasn't changed a bit." Hot Rod remarked.

Barricade and Prowl both peered around to see the heated battle that was currently taking place.

"I'm not sure that we're going to be able to get past all of this without being noticed." Prowl remarked.

Barricade glanced over at his brother before speaking in a low voice. "If the Fallen sees him-"

"I know." Prowl murmured.

Ratchet knew exactly what they were fearful of. He knew that his sons, for that matter, he knew that all of them there wouldn't want him to fall into the Fallen's hands again. Ratchet himself didn't want that, but they didn't have time to just stand here. The other Autobots couldn't hold out forever, so they had to make an escape now. "You need to go help the others. I'll get to Skyfire on my own."

"No, Carrier. If you try to go, you'll be caught by the Decepticons. Then we'll be right back where we started. Only we might not be able to save you this time." Barricade stated.

"Barricade, this isn't up for discussion! They need the extra help." Ratchet told him.

Hot Rod walked up and placed a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "I'll stay here and help Carrier get to Skyfire. The rest of you go and help the others."

"Hot Rod-" Ratchet started.

"I'll go with you, too." Wheeljack stepped up. "I know exactly where Skyfire is, so I can help get Ratchet to Skyfire fast."

"It does work better. If we're out there, too, it'll give the Autobots a better chance against all of the Decepticons. And it'll give Carrier a better chance to get out of here without the Decepticons getting to him." Prowl agreed. He glanced at his brother. "Who are you fighting for?"

"If I get the chance, I'm ripping the Fallen's spark out of his spark chamber." Barricade glared at his brother. "That answer your question."

"Plainly." Prowl glanced back. "Let's move out."

"We go kick Decepticon aft." Grimlock roared.

As Ratchet watched them go, he had to wonder where he had learned that. He glared at his son.

"What?" Hot Rod didn't know why he was being glared at.

"You taught him that!" Ratchet snapped.

Hot Rod gulped. "Oh, uh, that. I might have accidentally said it in front of them. But I learned it from you!"

Wheeljack laughed, only to silence himself at Ratchet's glare.

* * *

Optimus was stunned when he saw Prowl, Barricade, Jazz, Bumblebee, and the Dinobots join the fray. The Prime had to admit the additional help was welcome, and with the Dinobots there, it meant there would be a lot of carnage. He reared back and landed a punch to Megatron's face before he ducked to avoid the blade, but ended up being hit in the arm.

"Die, Prime!" Megatron brought his arm down and caught Optimus's shoulder with his blade.

"Sire!" Nova's momentary distraction allowed the Fallen to land a good hit on her, throwing the femme Seeker back into Elita, who was also knocked down.

Slag growled before charging at the Fallen and ramming into him.

"Insolent pest!" The Fallen grabbed Slag by his horns before he lifted the Dinobot and slung him around before he threw Slag, who crashed into Ironhide.

"Slag it! Get off of me!" Ironhide snarled.

Barricade started firing at the Decepticons.

"Barricade! You dare betray me!" Megatron growled.

"Yeah. I do." Barricade, oddly enough working with Bumblebee, started plowing through the Decepticons.

"How did you manage to convince him to betray me?" Megatron demanded.

"I didn't have to." Optimus rammed his helm into Megatron's, knocking the tyrant backwards. "You captured his carrier, you let the Fallen rape him, and you were going to let it continue. Barricade decided to help us to save Ratchet." The Prime then landed another powerful blow into Megatron's faceplates. "And you've really pissed me off!"

The Fallen was disappointed. "Constructicons! Now!"

The Constructicons combined to form Devastator and started wrecking havoc.

Optimus saw this. "Protectobots! Now!"

"Protectobots! Merge into Defensor!" Hot Spot ordered.

The five Protectobots combined and started to battle with Devastator, taking Devastator's attention off of the other Autobots and onto him.

The Fallen narrowed his optics and growled when he saw his breeder making his way with two other bots. "You will not escape!" The Fallen vanished and reappeared at the three.

"Carrier!" Hot Rod wasn't able to react before the Fallen landed a harsh blow against him, knocking the younger mech down.

Wheeljack lunged at the Fallen only to have a harsh blow hit him square in the chest, throwing him back. :**Sky! We need help!**:

:**I'm on my way, Wheeljack!**: Skyfire replied.

Before Ratchet had the chance to do anything, the Fallen had reached out and grabbed him. "You're not going anywhere!"

Fear suddenly rushed through Ratchet's circuits. He couldn't stand staying here anymore! He wanted, needed to get back to the Autobot base with his friends and family!

Optimus took one look at the Fallen with his hands on Ratchet, **HIS **Ratchet, and felt a surprising rush of anger flood his systems. The Prime had never known this kind of anger before, but chose not to think about it at the moment. Instead, he chose to do something about it.

The Fallen glared at Ratchet. "You are not going anywhere, medic. You belong to me now."

Ratchet found his fighting spirit. "I don't belong to you or anybot else! I'm not some possession that you can just claim!"

The Fallen's grip on Ratchet became painfully tight, making the medic wince. "You will learn you place, medic." His voice dangerous and threatening.

Hot Rod looked up and felt an overwhelming sense of anger rush through him. "Let him go!" He lunged forward and grabbed hold of the Fallen.

The Fallen snarled. "Get off, youngling."

"Think not!" Hot Rod brought out a blade and brought it down into the Fallen, causing a cry of pain to escape from the Fallen.

A moment later, Nova rammed herself into the Fallen from behind, forcing the Fallen to let Ratchet go.

Ratchet stumbled back, unable to get his footing back considering how heavily sparked he really was, only to find himself falling into Optimus's arms.

"I've got you, Ratchet." Optimus murmured, relieved to have his lover back.

Ratchet felt more relieved than he had felt in a long time. For some reason, he had always felt same when he was with Optimus, and he had that feeling now. "Thank Primus."

Optimus felt just as relieved as Ratchet did to finally have him back. But the Prime didn't have time to relish this feeling. He knew that they were still in danger, Hot Rod and Nova wouldn't be able to hold the Fallen off for long, and they also had to get out of here **WITH **Ratchet.

The Fallen snarled before he slammed his fist into Hot Rod's abdominal plating, knocking the wind out of the young mech. "This isn't over!"

Nova didn't have time to react as the Fallen grabbed her brother and threw him right into her, knocking the femme backwards onto the ground. If it hadn't been for the fact that snow was everywhere, she probably would have crushed her wings.

Optimus instantly grew alarmed as he knew he had to save his creations, but he couldn't leave Ratchet unprotected. Not now.

Prowl noticed this and made a quick decision. :Come on, 'Cade! I need help!:

Barricade looked over at his brother with a raised optic ridge, clearly not understanding.

:Just trust me, 'Cade. I have a plan.: Prowl assured him.

:You always have a plan. Prowlie.: Barricade retorted.

:Don't call me that!: Prowl snarled as he made his way toward where Optimus was with his carrier. "Prime, go help them. Barricade and I will get Carrier to safety."

Optimus glanced briefly at the two black and white Praxians before nodding his helm in agreement, releasing Ratchet to go and help Hot Rod and Nova.

Prowl quickly led his carrier out of the way. "Come on. We have to get out of here while all of the Decepticons are preoccupied."

Barricade stayed behind the other two so that he could provide them with the chance to escape should the chance arrive. "What about this brilliant plan of yours, Prowl?"

All three were forced down by the fact that there were a few Seekers firing at them.

"I said I had **a **plan, not a **brilliant **one." Prowl retorted.

"And this plan consisted of what?" Barricade asked.

"Running to the carriers the humans have." Prowl replied.

"Brilliant." Barricade muttered.

"Not the time, Barricade." Ratchet snapped in the tone that all of his creations knew as the "do not cross me right now" tone.

Neither Praxian was willing to cross their carrier at the moment, so they just moved.

* * *

Megatron growled as he watched the Autobot SIC and the traitor helping the Autobot medic escape. There was no way in the Pit that he was going to let them get away! Not while the medic carried his master's heir. He transformed into jet mode and headed after them.

Starscream saw this and felt his spark clench. He loved the Decepticon warlord. He truly did, but as a Seeker, he could not condone what the Fallen had done to the medic nor what he had planned for the sparkling. It wasn't right on any level. Decepticons weren't supposed to sink to this level.

Kup saw what Megatron was doing and transformed into his vehicle mode, driving forward and gaining enough momentum to barrel himself into the sky. He transformed midair and landed on Megatron.

"Foolish Autobot!" Megatron turned sideways, forcing Kup to hold on to his wing.

"Not from my perspective." Kup retorted. He pulled on the wing, dragging Megatron down toward the ground before he let go and dropped to the snow-covered ground.

Ultra Magnus, with his hammer raised, struck out and hit Megatron hard in the chest.

Megatron howled in pain as he was thrown to the ground, transforming to his bipedal mode as he did so.

Starscream had no qualms about fighting other Autobots. He flew toward Ultra Magnus and fired at him.

Ultra Magnus ducked and was stunned when a projectile hit Starscream in the wing and sent him spinning out of control.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Epps shouted his hand in a fist that was raised.

"Nice shootin', Epps." Lennox said.

"Thanks. "Hide taught me." Epps replied.

Of course Ironhide did, Ultra Magnus mused. The black mech wasn't their weapon's specialist for nothing. The only bot that he knew with better aim than Ironhide was Ratchet.

* * *

Optimus slammed the full force of his weight into the Fallen's chest plates, throwing the traitorous Prime backwards into the snow bank. Optimus brought his axe down at the Fallen, but the Fallen managed to catch the blade.

"Do you honestly think your little medic is getting away? I'll get him back." The Fallen smirked. "And he'll provide us with an army."

That was the wrong thing to say to a mech that was already thoroughly enraged at what had already been done to his lover. The red and blue Prime released a feral growl before he ripped his axe back, grabbed the Fallen by the throat, and lifted him clear off the ground. Optimus had a look of pure hatred in his optics as he glared at the Fallen. "You are **NEVER **laying a hand on Ratchet ever again. I won't let you."

"Why do you care?" the Fallen demanded.

Optimus's optics darkened. "Ratchet is my lover, and you are not touching him ever again."

That one shocked the Fallen. He had known not known that Optimus and Ratchet had been in a relationship. And if there was one thing a bot never did, it was attacking or bringing harm to the mate or lover of a Prime. Prime's were notorious for being rather possessive and protective of them, and it never ended well for the bot who thought hurting them was a good idea.

Optimus slammed his fist clear into the Fallen's faceplates, throwing the mech backwards further than he had ever been thrown since the battle began before Optimus charged at him.

Nova and Hot Rod watched their sire in shock.

"You know, I think Sire has this." Hot Rod had never seen his sire fight in such a vicious manner. "Not sure this mech's gonna live much longer."

"Agreed." Nova glanced back at the rest of the battle. "And I think the others could use some help."

"Right."

The twins then rushed into the fray to give their aid where it was needed.

Nova transformed and took to the air, firing at the Seekers to take a great deal of the fire power from the air off of the Autobots.

Hot Rod rushed in with his sword raised as he aided in the battles on the ground.

* * *

Running was not easy on a sparked mech. Ratchet had always heard that, but he had never had to test that thought when he had been sparked previously. But he now knew how hard it was to run when sparked, particularly when he was in the third stage and the sparkling's protoform had grown.

The medic stumbled before stopping.

Barricade placed a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "Come on, Carrier! We have to keep moving!" The former Decepticon did not want any of the Decepticons to catch up to them.

"You try being sparked while in the third stage and find running easy!" Ratchet snapped at his son.

"But I'm-" Barricade started.

Prowl shook his helm sharply, indicating that now would not be a good time to remind their carrier that both of them were sires and would never know what it felt like to be sparked.

Barricade instantly shut his mouth, not really wanting to feel a wrench slamming into his helm. Being Ratchet's son did not mean that the medic wouldn't throw a wrench at them.

Prowl reached out and placed a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "Carrier, the planes are not far away. We should hurry to them."

Ratchet vented in frustration. "So help me, Prowl, you had better be right about this, or you're getting it!"

Prowl cringed, knowing that he would get a wrench to the helm if he was wrong. "I assure you, Carrier, we're not that far."

Ratchet nodded before straightening himself up.

The three continued on their way.

* * *

While the Autobots would have been happy to simply continue the battle, they were well aware of the fact that they could not feasibly keep this up. Certainly not at the Decepticon base. Besides, they already had Ratchet back. They knew that he was safe with Prowl.

Several blasts came from the right that hit Ironhide, Kup, and Hound. The three Autobots went crashing to the ground.

"Oh, scrap! When did the Stunticons arrive on Earth?!" Sideswipe shouted.

The five Decepticons transformed to their bipedal modes.

"Why weren't we asked to join the party?" Wildrider asked.

"Who cares? I say we turn up the heat on this one." Breakdown added.

"Stunticons! Merge into Menasor!" Motormaster, leader of the Stunticons, ordered.

Much like Devastator, the five Combaticons combined into one Decepticon called Menasor. The Decepticon stepped forward and forced the Autobots to scatter to avoid being stepped on.

Optimus quickly surveyed the area and came to a quick conclusion. Their objective had been obtained, which meant that there was no longer a need to fight.

The Fallen took Optimus' momentary distraction and charged forward at him, slamming into the red and blue Prime and knocking him flat on his back. The Fallen then raised a dagger, which he brought down at the Prime's spark chamber only to have Optimus grab his wrist.

Optimus wrenched his frame and knocked the Fallen sideways before landing a swift, powerful kick to the former Prime's already damaged chest plates and sent him flying. The Prime then rose.

The Fallen looked up with a glare. "You are not getting away so easily, Prime. Not until I have what is mine back."

Optimus snarled before charging forward and ramming into the Fallen. "Ratchet does not belong to you." The young Prime's voice held anger, hatred, and contempt. "He has never belonged to you, and he never will."

The Fallen's optics narrowed. "The sparkling is mine."

Optimus's optics flashed. "You will never see that sparkling nor will that sparkling ever know you as its sire. I will make sure of that." The Prime slammed his fist into the Fallen's chest plates, shattering his chest plates entirely.

The Fallen released a shocked, pained gasp as he felt his chest plates ripped to shreds.

"MASTER!" Megatron watched in horror as Optimus's fist went straight through the Fallen's chest plates.

"This is what I should have done a year ago." Optimus snarled before wrenching his arm back, ripping out the Fallen's spark.

The Fallen's red optics dimmed before he slumped forward and crashed to the ground.

The Decepticons were shocked to see their great leader fall.

Optimus no longer wanted to keep the humans in this kind of danger. The rest of the Decepticons would pay for their support of what the Fallen had done to Ratchet later. The Prime would make sure of that. Over a comm channel that reached the soldiers' communications, Optimus gave out his orders. :_Autobots! NEST! Pull back! We have succeeded in our mission._:

:_DECEPTICONS! DESTROY THEM!_: Megatron ordered, enraged at the death of his master.

The Autobots found themselves under heavy fire.

"I don't think that they're too happy at the moment." Kup stated as he, Ironhide, and Ultra Magnus worked to protect the human soldiers.

"Ya think!" Ironhide knew he had been pissed off when Optimus had been killed in that battle by the Decepticons.

"We've got to get them out of here!" Ultra Magnus stated.

Sudden fire from overhead forced some Decepticons back.

The shuttle form of Skyfire flew overhead and fired down at the Decepticons. And he wasn't alone.

Silverbolt, Aid Raid, Skydive, Firefight, and Slingshot, the five members of the Aerialbots, were right behind Skyfire, firing at the Decepticons.

"When did the Aerialbots arrive?" Mirage asked.

"Who cares? We need all the help we can get at this moment!" Hot Rod stated.

"Pull back!" Optimus ordered out loud, firing at the Decepticons. He wanted to get out of there fast.

The Autobots did as ordered.

Once all the humans and most of the Autobots were out of the line of fire, Optimus along with Hot Rod, Nova, the Protectobots, Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack, and Ironhide all managed to get on board Skyfire.

"Let's hope Prowl and Barricade were able to get Ratch to safety." Ironhide stated.

That was what Optimus had been praying since he let the Praxians try to get Ratchet out of there.

* * *

"Now what?" Barricade growled.

The three mechs had been found by Decepticons that started chasing them and the three bots had ended up running right to a cliff which was so high that there was no way they could jump without being severely injured or killed.

"I didn't foresee this, Barricade. I am not psychic." Prowl retorted.

Barricade growled.

Ratchet glanced back worriedly. "The Decepticons are closing in on us, so we have to figure out something fast." The medic would rather risk jumping and getting killed than go back to the Decepticons, but he wouldn't do that to the sparkling he was carrying nor would he want his sons to die as well.

Barricade growled in frustration. "There has to be something we can do. We're going to be captured at this rate!"

"What do you want me to do?!" Prowl snapped.

"You're a tactician! Think of a way out!" Barricade growled.

"For Primus' sake, Barricade! I can't just pull a plan out of thin air! There are variables that have to be calculated, information that has to be gathered,-" Prowl started.

"You got us in this position! You get us out!"  
"I'm not the one who kept this a secret for a year!"

"I didn't know until a few groon ago!"

"And you should have told us then!"

"Mechs." Ratchet stated.

"I didn't think they'd do this!"

"You should have known that they would do something this low!"

"Mechs." Ratchet repeated, louder.

"I'm not you, Prowl! I don't have an advanced battle computer!"

"You don't need to have a battle computer to know that this was the likely outcome!"

"PROWL! BARRICADE!"

Both black and white mechs jumped before turning to look at their carrier.

"The Decepticons are closing in, and we're trapped. Stop arguing!" Ratchet snapped.

"Yes, Carrier." The two Praxians realized that they were going to end up with wrenches hitting them if they continued.

* * *

Skyfire was about to head back to the base when he received a message from Lennox, and once he heard the message, he knew why the human did not tell Optimus. "Prime, we may have a problem."

"What is it, Skyfire?" Optimus asked.

First Aid had been repairing Optimus's injuries.

"I just received a message from Colonel Lennox, and Prowl, Barricade, and Ratchet were not with the human carrier planes." Skyfire reported.

"WHAT?!"

That was **NOT **what the Prime wanted to hear. That meant that the Decepticons could still get Ratchet.

"Skyfire! Locate Ratchet!" Optimus ordered.

"Already doing it." Skyfire stated. He started scanning the area. He prayed to Primus that they found Ratchet because Skyfire was rather certain that Optimus would slaughter the entire Decepticon army if that's what it took to get Ratchet back.

"Skyfire, let me out. I can help search for Carrier." Nova was glad that she had been sparked a Seeker.

"Hold on!" Skyfire hit the thrusters and shot forward, knocking everyone in his hold around.

"SKYFIRE!"

"I said hold on!" Skyfire retorted.

"An astrosecond before you took off!" Wheeljack snapped.

"It's import! Hold on to something!" Skyfire ordered.

Everybot managed to grab hold of something before Skyfire tilted himself to the side and opened his side door.

* * *

Prowl and Barricade stood in front of their carrier to protect him from the Decepticons that had managed to corner them.

"Well, guess we're fighting again." Prowl stated, holding his blaster.

A Decepticon flew overhead and transformed in midair before landing on the ground in front of them.

"I think he's mad." Barricade said.

Megatron looked more than angry. "Hand him over, and I might make your death swift, Barricade!"

"Not on your life!" Barricade snarled, getting into a battle stance.

Megatron growled. "He carries my master's heir! I will not allow him to be raised by Autobots!"  
Ratchet grew tense and worried. He wouldn't, he couldn't let his sparkling be raised by the Decepticons. Not after all that had happened.

"He's not going anywhere." Prowl then grabbed his brother's arm and turned to push his carrier backwards, and all three fell.

"NO!" Megatron rushed forward.

All three Autobots crashed into Skyfire, slamming into the side before crashing to the ground.

"Skyfire! Move it!" Prowl shouted.

"Hold on!" Skyfire had already hit the thrusters and rushed off.

"NOO!" Megatron raised his hands in anger.

* * *

Ratchet rubbed his helm.

"What the frag was that, Prowl?!" Barricade snapped.

"I just saved our lives!"Prowl retorted.

"We could have been killed!" Barricade growled.

"We would have been killed had we stayed!" Prowl shot back.

First Aid, completely ignoring the two arguing Praxians, rushed forward to kneel in front of his mentor, wrench in hand. "Ratchet, are you all right?"

Ratchet glanced up and saw the wrench.

**CLANK!**

**BAM!**

"OWWW!"

Prowl and Barricade both held their helms as processor-aches started to form.

"If you two don't stop arguing, so help me, I am going to kill both of you! And if you ever do something so stupid again, it's the end! Do you understand?!" Ratchet snarled, holding First Aid's wrench

"Yes, carrier." By this time, both Praxians were hiding behind Jazz.

The silver mech laughed.

Ratchet growled. "You find this funny, Jazz?"

"Yes." Jazz froze before quickly continuing. "Not all that happened." He motioned to the two doorwinged mechs trying to hide behind him. "Just meant that it's funny that two Praxians that are twice my size are trying to cower behind me. One couldn't fit much less two. Should have chosen Prime or 'Hide to hide behind."  
It did look strange since Prowl and Barricade were both twice Jazz's size and were trying to hide behind the much smaller Polyhexian mech.

Ratchet chose not to whack Jazz, though the urge was there.

"At least he hasn't changed much." Hot Rod muttered.

**CLANK!**

"OWWW!"

Hot Rod rubbed his helm.

"Quit while you're behind, brother." Nova stated.

First Aid knelt by his mentor again. "Let me check you over, Ratchet." He knew none of the others were critical, meaning that they could wait.

Ratchet nodded as he sat up with First Aid's help and leaned back.

"Skyfire, let the others know we have them. And let's go home." Optimus stated.

"Yes, sir." Skyfire would happily comply with that order.

Ratchet didn't know when Optimus got that close, but it was a welcome. He was finally safe, his sparkling was safe, and he was going home.

* * *

Drop a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm really, really sorry for another long delay! Still got some health problems going on, but I'm seeing a doctor and getting them taken care of, on top of the fact that I have graduated college and am in the process of looking for a job. So, not sure how updates will be at the moment.

**Units of time as I use them:**

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:underline:- spark twins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!

* * *

Chapter 5

Several of the humans who had remained behind at the base were standing outside when the carriers came into view. Among them was General Morshower, who had learned about the mission after they had left.

"They are almost here." Red Alert stated. He had monitored them the entire time that they were gone, so the security director was glad that they were back, but he was even more relived that they had managed to rescue Ratchet. The grumpy old medic meant a lot to the Autobots, which was why they all had been worried about the medic while he had been missing.

"Have medical personnel on standby." Morshower ordered.

"Yes, sir." A soldier went to do as ordered.

"As glad as I am that they managed to save him, Galloway is going to be a pain in my ass. He's going to be angry that humans were involved in this." Morshower stated.

"Even though all the humans that went were volunteers?" Red Alert asked.

"It wasn't a sanctioned mission." Morshower frowned. "Although I have no problem with it, Galloway will have other ideas." He then walked toward the landing pad to be there when Lennox got in.

Red Alert watched him go and wondered why that human Galloway would be angry. They had saved one of their own. Of course, that human did not seem to value any life, even the lives of his own people, if the fact that he had suggested handing Samuel Witwicky over to the Fallen a year before was any indication.

* * *

Skyfire approached the landing pad.

While coming back, Ratchet had fallen into a deep recharge. It had been a long time since he had had a decent recharge, and it hadn't taken long for the medic to fall into it leaning against Optimus.

All of the bots had quickly come to the decision that this was something that they would never speak of in front of Ratchet. Ever. They all liked living far too much.

"I'll be landing in two point three kliks." Skyfire reported.

First Aid glanced around and knew that there were several on board that could do this for him. "Could one of you carry Ratchet into medbay?"

Barricade frowned. "If Carrier can run from the Decepticons, he could walk."  
"I know, but I doubt he's recharged well in a while. I'd rather not wake him." First Aid explained.

Optimus knew that he could easily manage the medic's weight, and he had no intention of letting another do it. "I can carry him in, First Aid."

First Aid wasn't surprised by that and nodded.

Once Skyfire landed, Optimus easily lifted the medic up into his arms. Despite the extra weight that had been added to Ratchet's frame from the sparkling, Optimus was still able to manage Ratchet's weight as easily as he had beforehand. The Prime was glad to have Ratchet back in his arms again. He finally had the answer that he had been searching for. He now knew that Ratchet was alive. And he knew that Ratchet was now safe as he was back with the Autobots.

But the question still remained what kind of psychological damage had been done to the medic. It was a question that Optimus feared the answer to.

Optimus stepped out of the shuttle and made his way toward the infirmary.

The Autobots who had not been on Skyfire were rather shocked to see the medic being carried by Optimus. They all knew that Ratchet could have had his legs blown off, and he still would have ranted about the fact that he could make it to the infirmary on his own.

"Is he okay?" Sideswipe asked.

Ironhide glanced at the younger solider. "He's fine. First Aid just didn't want to rouse him."

Sideswipe nodded, glad to hear that.

Bluestreak watched as the Prime carried his grand-carrier into the infirmary. "Will he be all right?"

Jazz figured that the others had caught the new arrivals up on what had happened. "Physically, I think he'll be fine. Emotionally and psychologically, that's anybot's guess."

Barricade wasn't surprised when Prowl grasped his arms behind his back.

"Sorry, 'Cade. I appreciate the help in finding Carrier, but-" Prowl trialed off.

"I know. Protocol. I get it." Barricade didn't fight Prowl as he was led from Skyfire and toward the brig. "Just make sure he's taken care of."

"Don't worry. He will be." Prowl had seen the way Optimus had looked after their carrier in the past. He could see just how much the Prime loved their carrier. He knew there was no way that Optimus's wasn't going to take care of him.

* * *

Optimus entered the infirmary and hesitated to set Ratchet down on one of the berths. Partly because he didn't want to let his lover from his arms for fear he would lose him again and partly because he knew they'd all be in a load slag if they left Ratchet out here for any of the Autobots to see while they were being repaired.

"Put him in the back room, Prime." First Aid had foresaw this outcome and set up the back to look after Ratchet.

Optimus glanced back at the temporary CMO.

"I'll get the others started working on repairs and then I'll be back." The medic knew not to ask the Prime to leave. It wouldn't happen.

Optimus nodded and carried Ratchet back to the back room First Aid had indicated. He was still a little hesitant to release his lover, but he knew he had to. The red and blue mech gently set the medic down on the berth, making sure that Ratchet would be comfortable. He also remained close by just in case his lover needed him for any reason.

It wasn't long before First Aid came back. He had gotten his medical staff busy dealing with the injuries to the others as well as doing a full work up on the new arrivals. Normally, the medic would have ordered every other bot out of the room when dealing with an Autobot who had been raped, but in this case, he was willing to make an exception. Besides, he knew that his words would fall on deaf audios as there was no chance in the Pit that Optimus was going to leave Ratchet's side. Instead of trying, First Aid simply went about checking over every one of Ratchet's systems and looking for any kind of damage.

Optimus had moved back a little further so that he wasn't in First Aid's way as the medic went about his work, but the Prime wasn't leaving and was glad that First Aid hadn't asked. He had spent the last year wondering what had happened to his lover and now that he finally had Ratchet back, he wasn't going to be that far from him. Not at the moment, anyway.

First Aid was glad to see that Ratchet seemed to be in good physical condition. His armor was faded, but that could easily be taken care of. He also noted that the chartreuse mech's energy levels were low, but given the cycle that Ratchet had had, that was to be expected. There were no major repairs that needed to be made, for which the medic grateful.

Once Ratchet's condition had been noted, First Aid moved on to check on the sparkling. He noted that the sparkling was healthy and was giving off a strong spark signature. All seemed to be well. He also made the note that Ratchet wasn't even a groon into the third stage, so there was a bit of time before the sparkling would be born.

"How is he, First Aid?" Optimus asked.

First Aid turned his attention to the Prime. "He appears to be in good condition, sir. No major injuries. His energy levels are low, but that can be attributed to the way things have been this cycle. Some rest and medical grade energon should take care of that." The medic hesitated a moment before speaking of the next issue. "It's not life threatening, but there is scarring on his spark. It's normal when a mech has a merge forced on him."

Optimus forced himself to keep his anger in check. He knew that this had happened to his lover, but the spoken words were maddeningly. At least the mech responsible had been taken care of. "Will the scarring heal?"

"With time. Consensual merges will normally help the scarring heal faster, but Ratchet needs time to heal emotionally before that.' First Aid stated.

Optimus nodded. "I know." He glanced at his recharging lover, who looked uneasy even in recharge. "What about the sparkling?"

"Healthy as far as I can tell. I don't foresee any problems as far as carrying goes. He's only about half a groon into the third stage, so we have time." First Aid replied.

Optimus nodded his helm. "Do you think it'll help him to recharge back in our quarters?" He didn't know if it would hurt or help.

"It may help for him to wake up in familiar surroundings. I don't see any problem with you taking him back. I'll bring medical grade energon later for him to drink. It'll help get his energy levels up." First Aid stated.

Optimus nodded.

"Once I repair your injuries, you can take Ratchet." First Aid said.

Optimus wanted to just get Ratchet back to their quarters, but he knew that First Aid was just as bad as Ratchet when it came to a bot's health, so it would be better to simply just give in and do what First Aid asked. It would be over sooner, and the Prime would be able to get his lover back to their quarters faster that way.

* * *

"That wasn't the smartest thing you could have done, Colonel Lennox. We're going to have Galloway breathing down our necks for this one." Morshower stated as he paced the length of Lennox's office.

"With all due respect, sir, every member of NEST who went were volunteers. No one went that was not willing." Lennox replied.

"I know that, Colonel, but Galloway won't see it like that." Morshower stated.

"If I may ask, sir, is it not better that we went and saved one of our own from the Decepticons?" Epps asked.

"Quite frankly, Sergeant Epps, Galloway couldn't care less about any Autobots lost. And unfortunately for us, he's the one who goes to the president when there are issues." Morshower stated.

Lennox stood up. "General Morshower, Galloway can say what he wishes, but I stand by my choice. Ratchet was in the hands of the Decepticons for a year. He was raped who knows how many times by who knows how many of them. He went through hell."

"And Galloway won't care about that." Morshower said.

"Sir, I would suggest trying to keep Galloway in line. Prime's protective of Ratchet. We've seen that. And I think that if Galloway says or does one wrong thing where Ratchet is concerned, there is going to be hell to pay." Epps stated.

Morshower looked from Epps to Lennox. "I want a handwritten admission from every member of NEST that went on that mission saying that went of their own free will. I want a list of casualties and fatalities." Morshower stated.

"No fatalities and only a few casualties." Lennox replied.

"Have those reports ready. We need to cover our asses here." Morshower stated. He then turned to leave.

"General?" Epps asked.

Morshower stopped and turned to face the soldier.

"Think it'll help if we tell Galloway that Optimus took out the Fallen while we were out on the mission." Epps stated.

Morshower looked to Lennox for confirmation.

Lennox nodded. "Optimus killed him."

"It may help. Inform Optimus of what we may be facing." Morshower then left Lennox's office.

Epps walked over to his friend. "So, how do you think Optimus will react?"

"Considering what Galloway has to say, we may have an Autobot-human war erupt. And I really don't think the humans will win." Lennox replied.

"Galloway won't react well to Ratchet being pregnant by a 'Con, will he?" Epps asked.

"Not in the least." Lennox sighed. "That's what worries me the most."

* * *

Barricade sat in the floor of his cell in a corner. There was little more that he could do at the moment. He had his helm leaned back against the wall and his optics offlined.

It wasn't the freedom that he was used to from when he was a Decepticon, but at least he knew that he had done the right thing. His carrier was safe here now. His sibling was going to be raised in a better environment. He might not agree with the ideals that the Autobots held, but he knew that it was better than his sibling being raised by the Decepticons. The black and white Praxian just hoped that his carrier would forgive him for not getting him out of there sooner.

The sound of pedesteps caused Barricade to online his optics and looked at the energy bars of the cell. A moment later, he was able to see his twin standing there. The former Decepticon rose to his pedes. "So, to what do I owe this honor?"

Prowl looked emotionless as he normally did. "First Aid has finished tending to Carrier."

Those words caught Barricade's attention. He walked over to the bars. "How is he?"

"He'll be fine. He's still in recharge. First Aid thinks he'll probably remain in recharge for a while. Not sure how much recharge he's actually gotten, but he'll be fine." Prowl frowned. "Why?"

"Why what?" Barricade asked.

"Why wait so long to get in touch with us, Barricade? If you had told us from the start-" Prowl started.

"I only found out four groon ago. They were moving bases a lot at the time, probably trying to make sure you didn't find them. That one in Siberia is where they had been for the last two groon. I couldn't contact you those first two groon after I found out because of that." Barricade stated.

"Why not after you knew they were staying?" Prowl needed an answer.

"Because I didn't want to believe that the Decepticons had fallen so far that they had started to condone such actions." Barricade sighed. "Then I tried to see if I could do it alone. I hate Autobots."

Prowl frowned at that.

"That last groon, I watched Carrier sink deeper and deeper into a depression. The Fallen had played processor games with him. Had him believing the Autobots had abandoned him, that he didn't matter to them." Barricade looked up and met his twin's optics. "And Carrier believed it. I knew I needed help to get him out of there. Honestly, if he hadn't been sparked, he might have ripped his own spark out."

Prowl hated that thought. "You could have spared him a lot."

"I know." Barricade sighed. "I can only hope Carrier will forgive me for not getting help sooner, Prowl. I do regret it."

Prowl wasn't too thrilled, but at least he had his answer. "I'm not entirely certain what will happen with you. You are a former Decepticon and-"

"You have your human pets to think about." Barricade snorted.

Prowl growled. "You are not helping your case."

Barricade looked Prowl right in the optic. "Prowl, quite honestly, I don't give a frag what happens to me. Carrier is back here and safe. Our sibling will be raised here. That's all that matters to me."

Their carrier would have a different opinion, Prowl knew. He knew that his carrier had not felt any differently about Barricade despite the fact that Barricade had chosen to side with the Decepticons. "You won't be mistreated, and there will be guards here at all times."

Barricade nodded.

Prowl turned to leave.

"Hey, Prowl." Barricade called.

Prowl stopped and turned back to look at his brother.

"Tell Carrier that I love him and that I'm sorry." Barricade said.

Prowl nodded. "I will." He then left the brig.

Barricade went back to his corner and sighed. He hoped that his carrier would forgive him for not acting sooner to get him out of that mess.

* * *

Once First Aid had finished with the repairs to the Prime, Optimus had taken his lover back to their quarters. He then took Ratchet back to their berth room and placed Ratchet in the berth. The Prime went to the cabinet and got out several of the thermal blankets that they kept in them and placed them over Ratchet, not wanting the medic to get cold.

After making sure that Ratchet was settled and warm, the Prime went back out to the main room and get himself a cube of energon. He sat down in the chair and leaned back before releasing a sigh. This had been a really long cycle for the Prime.

At least they had gotten Ratchet back safe and sound. The medic was no longer in danger, and he could start to recover from his ordeal.

Another positive was the fact that they were back to Megatron being the leader of the Decepticons.

Optimus growled at the thought of the mech. He was going to make sure that the Decepticon tyrant was made to pay for the actions he had taken against his lover.

Optimus shook his helm as he tried to clear his processors of the thoughts that were plaguing him. He tried to focus on the fact that his lover was back where he belonged.

To Optimus's shock, there was a knock at the door to his quarters. He stood up and went to see who it was, intending to send them away. He chose a different option upon seeing his son and daughter.

"Um, hi, Sire. First Aid said you brought Carrier back here." Nova said.

"Yes. I did." Optimus stepped out of the way so that Nova and Hot Rod could come in. "He's in recharge right now, and I would prefer we not bother him."

"We know, Sire." Hot Rod knew that this was going to be a sensitive topic for his sire, but it was one that the two needed to broach. "That sparkling-"

Optimus sighed. He knew that this was a conversation he needed to have with his creations. "The sparkling is the Fallen's. Your carrier was captured by the Decepticons a stellar cycle ago, and the Fallen raped him."

Both had known, but they were still angry.

"What are you going to do?" Hot Rod asked.

"The only thing I can do." Optimus replied as he sat down. "Do what I can to help your carrier recover from this. It won't be easy for him, and he's going to need help."

Nova and Hot Rod had sat down on the couch. Neither had doubted that their sire was going to do that. They were more wondering what their sire would do in regard to the sparkling.

"And before you ask, I'm going to help Ratchet raise the sparkling he is carrying. As far as that sparkling is concerned, I am its sire." Optimus voice didn't hold a shred of doubt as to that fact.

"Do you think Carrier will recover?" Nova asked.

"With time and support, I believe so." Optimus smiled. "I think having almost all of his creations will help."  
"Maybe Smokescreen and Silverstreak will show up sooner or later." Hot Rod stated.

"I'm sure he hopes that as well." Optimus agreed.

Smokescreen and Silverstreak were the first set of twins that Optimus and Ratchet had had together. Both mechs had been shocked when Ratchet had ended up sparked, but they had been thrilled to have them. Both mechs had the Praxian doorwings.

"When can we see Carrier?" Hot Rod asked.

"It'll probably be some time tomorrow. He needs all the rest he can get right now." Optimus replied. He sighed. "I'm sure I'm going to have meetings that I need to attend, so you'll probably need to stay in here with your carrier tomorrow."

"We will!" Hot Rod and Nova said at the same time.

Optimus wasn't surprised by that. "Keep it down."

Both bots looked a bit ashamed.

"Sorry, Sire." Nova muttered.

Optimus smiled. "I appreciate your concern for your carrier. Just make sure that you keep it down. Ratchet needs all the rest he can get right now." Besides, the Prime knew that his lover probably hadn't had a real restful recharge in quite some time. He still wasn't sure that the medic was going to be able to have a restful recharge any time soon.

* * *

_Ratchet was running down the hall. He knew that he was on the __**Nemesis**__, and all he wanted to do was get away from there. He couldn't let it happen. He couldn't allow his sparkling to be raised by the Decepticons. He wouldn't allow them to corrupt his creation. _

_The halls of the __**Nemesis **__all looked the same. He couldn't figure out which way was out. He had to get out of there!_

_Then, Megatron appeared before him, his red optics glowing in a sinister way. "You're going nowhere, medic!" The tyrant reached out and grabbed the chartreuse mech by the arm. "You carry my master's heir, meaning that you are staying here for a long time to come." The grey mech then smirked evilly. "Besides, I think you'll make an excellent breeder for him."  
"NO!" Ratchet shouted as he jerked backwards._

_Megatron let the medic go and Ratchet stumbled backwards before falling. He scrambled to his pedes before turning and running away, fear coursing through him._

"_You'll never get away, medic." Megatron's voice called. "You are here to stay."_

"_No!" Ratchet was beyond scared. He was tired of the pain, tired of the torment, tired of the rape. He wanted to get out of here. "Optimus!"  
"He won't come." The Fallen's voice sneered. "He no longer needs nor wants you. You mean nothing to him."  
"No! You're wrong!" Ratchet couldn't, wouldn't believe it. Optimus loved him. He knew the mech did._

"_Am I? Where is he? Why are you still here?" The Fallen laughed. "You are still my prisoner. You are now my breeder."_

"_No! Optimus will come!" Tears filled the medic's optics as he tried to get away from the haunting voice. As he ran, he could remember every touch, every word, every scratch, every word the Fallen had spoken to him as he mercilessly raped the medic._

"_No. He won't. You know that very well, Ratchet. If he was coming, he would have been here by now. You mean nothing to the Prime. He' left you for me to do with as I please." The Fallen stated and then proceeded to laugh cruelly._

_Ratchet tripped and landed on his hands and knees. No. He didn't want to believe it. Optimus wouldn't abandoned him to this life, would he? The red and blue Prime loved him, right? _

_But why had it taken so long for Optimus to find him? Why was he still a Decepticon prisoner? Why had there been no attempt to rescue him?_

_Oh, Primus! The Fallen was right! The Autobots had really abandoned him to this fate. They had left him to this. They weren't even trying to rescue him. They had First Aid to act as their medic now. They didn't need him anymore. They weren't coming. _

_Ratchet felt the tears fall down his cheeks and then land on his hands. "Why, Optimus, why?" Why did you abandon me to this? I thought you cared about me. I thought you loved me." The medic's frame started to shake at the memories of what had happened since he had fallen in the hands of the Decepticons. "Did I really mean nothing to you?"_

"_Of course you didn't." The Fallen's voice was much closer now. "Optimus Prime never cared about you. You were simply a way to alleviate the stress. Perhaps he just intended to keep you around until he had all the sparklings he wanted."_

_Ratchet shook at those words. Where was Optimus?_

_A hand grabbed the medic. "Now, time for some fun."_

_"NOOO!"_

* * *

"NOOO!"

The sudden scream jolted Optimus out of the fitful recharge that he had slipped in to after his creations had left.

Uncertain of how Ratchet might react to sharing a berth with him, Optimus had chosen to recharge in the couch. It was uncomfortable, especially for a bot of his size, but he knew that Ratchet had been even more uncomfortable in the last year.

However, his lover's terrified screams caused Optimus to stumble off of the couch with a loud crash. The Prime completely ignored this fact; however, as he scrambled to his pedes and ran off toward the berth room. The moment that he was in the room, he saw that Ratchet was tossing and turning in his recharge as tears streamed down his faceplates. The red and blue mech darted across the room and was by the berth within an astrosecond. He quickly climbed onto the berth and reached over to grasp his lover's arms. "Ratchet! Ratchet, wake up!"

The medic remained trapped in his nightmare, beginning to fight the Prime. "No! Stop!"

Optimus tightened his grip, afraid that Ratchet might hurt himself or the sparklings. "Ratchet! Stop this! You've got to wake! You're safe! You're home!"

A small whimper escaped from the medic. "Optimus, where are you?"

The Prime's spark twisted painfully at the broken words that escaped from his lover. How many times had Ratchet asked that very question in the time that he was trapped?

Optimus forced those thoughts from his processors for the time being. He had something more important to focus on at the moment. Instead of trying to wake Ratchet up, he pulled his lover in his arms and held him tightly. "Shh. It's all right, Ratchet. I have you. You're safe now. I'm right here." He wasn't sure what else to do, so he simply held his lover tightly and whisper words to him as he tried to get the chartreuse mech to calm down.

Slowly, Ratchet's cries and sobs started to subside as the medic slowly calmed down from the nightmare he had been trapped in. The medic slowly woke up and came online. His first reaction was to jerk back, but the strong arms around him held on tightly. He was close to have a full panic attack. Not again! He couldn't deal with this again!

"It's all right, Ratchet. I'm right here." Optimus murmured again.

Ratchet was tense as he tried to figure out where he was. Slowly, he began to remember what had happened the day before. He wasn't at the Decepticon base anymore. He wasn't at the Fallen's mercy. He was back at the Autobot base. He was safe. He was in his lover's arms.

Optimus was glad when Ratchet's sobs started to subside. He was relieved that he had stopped fighting. Since his lover hadn't woken up, the Prime was simply going to lay the medic back down and let him rest.

Ratchet felt the Prime shift him and instantly wrapped his arms around his lover, not wanting to let go. "I'm sorry. Optimus. I'm so sorry."

Optimus was shocked by Ratchet's statement. Why was he apologizing? "Ratchet, what-"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I let the Fallen get to me! I'm sorry I doubted you! I thought you didn't care! I'm so sorry!" The medic choked on a sob as he buried his faceplates in his lover's chest plates, shaking.

Optimus couldn't believe that Ratchet was apologizing for something like this. He quickly tightened his arms around the medic. "Shh. It's all right, Ratchet. I understand."

"No. It's not. I-" Ratchet started.

Optimus moved his arms to his lover's shoulders and pushed him back before taking Ratchet's chin in his hand. "Ratchet, stop. You don't need to apologize."

Ratchet was still shaking and crying as he looked at Optimus in the optics.

"I'm not angry, Ratchet. You were trapped there for a year. I understand. You don't have to be upset or sorry. All things considered, I don't blame you."  
"But-" Ratchet started.

"Ratchet, anybot would have started thinking the exact same way. You don't need to worry about that." Optimus smiled gently. "Just know that we never gave up and we never stopped searching for you. We didn't stop."

Ratchet nodded.

Optimus pulled the medic back into his arms. "Don't worry about any of it, Ratchet. All that matters is that you are safe now. Both of you."

Ratchet honestly hadn't thought of his sparkling before this, but now his thoughts were focused solely on the little one inside of him. He could feel his sparkling's panic over the bond, clearing having felt Ratchet's end of the panic attack. He quickly sent soothing waves to his creation, reassuring the sparkling that they were safe.

The sparkling started to calm down at that.

Ratchet wasn't sure how Optimus was going to react to the sparkling that he was currently sparked with. This sparkling, despite how much already loved him, was the product of a rape. Plus, he and Optimus were not bonded. They had four creations together, but that didn't mean that the Prime had to stay with him. After all this, how was it possible that the Prime could look at him the same? How was it possible that the Prime could still feel the same after all that had happened to Ratchet.

Optimus, as always, seemed to know exactly what was going through the medic's processors. He tightened his arms around his lover slightly. "This changes nothing, Ratchet. What happened doesn't change how I feel about you." He gently started to stroke the medic's back in a soothing manner. "I'm not going anywhere."  
Ratchet tightened his grip on the red and blue mech, feeling like he didn't deserve this mech, but grateful that this mech was standing by him through this. He needed him at the moment.

The sparkling sent waves of love, contentment, and confusion to its carrier. The sparkling loved its carrier and was content at the moment, but was confused at the new presence at the moment.

Ratchet merely did what he could to reassure his sparkling. He was tired at the moment and still wasn't sure how Optimus would deal with the coming sparkling. He would cross that bridge later.

Optimus was glad that Ratchet had calmed down. He could talk to Ratchet about their sparkling later. The simple thought startled the Prime before he realized that it pretty much was true. This sparkling would be his, and he wouldn't feel any differently about the sparkling than he did his own creations.

Ratchet was exhausted and wanted to recharge. He had already started to slip away.

Optimus gently set Ratchet back on the berth and started to move off of the berth, intent on leaving Ratchet to recharge.

Ratchet gripped the Prime's arms. "Could you stay, Optimus? Please?"

Optimus had never heard Ratchet could so unsure, so vulnerable. It wasn't a tone that the Prime liked to hear out of his lover, but he couldn't deny Ratchet this. If having the Prime in the berth with him made Ratchet feel better, then Optimus would do it. He lay down by Ratchet and gently wrapped his arms around the medic, pulling him close.

Ratchet curled up against Optimus, holding on tightly to him.

Optimus simply ran his fingers down Ratchet's back. "It's all right, Ratchet. I'm here. You're safe." He just felt the need to reassure Ratchet of that.

"Thank you, Optimus." Ratchet murmured.

Optimus smiled before gently kissing the top of Ratchet's helm. "I love you, Ratchet."

Ratchet slipped into recharge feeling safe in his lover's arms and his spark feeling a bit lighter than it had before.

Optimus continued to hold Ratchet as the medic rested. He knew that this nightmare and the aftermath of the nightmare was only a taste of what was to come. He knew that Ratchet would need his help to recover from what happened, and he was going to be there every step of the way. For both Ratchet and their sparkling.

Optimus tightened his arms around Ratchet slightly. "Don't worry, Ratchet. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here for you. Always."

* * *

Leave a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter.

And I'll try not to make you wait so long for the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

First of all, I am really sorry about how long I have been gone from the site. I ended up dealing with a bout of depression, which meant that I had no desire to write. Well, I'mgetting better now and planning to continue my writing. I'll work on chapters for the other stories as well, but this is the one that I have the most inspiration for. Once again, sorry for the wait, and I hope that this chapter will be the start of making it up to you guys.

**Units of time as I use them**:

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

:underline:- spark twins talking

:**bold**:- bonded mechs talking

:_italics_:- comm link

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!

* * *

Chapter 6

Optimus hadn't recharged that well the night before. His concern for Ratchet stopped him from getting a solid recharge as he was alert for anything that might happen with Ratchet. It turned out to be a good thing as Ratchet had had two more nightmares during the night. They hadn't brought the medic out of recharge since Optimus managed to calm him down while he was still in recharge.

Optimus sighed. He was going to have a long day. He held no doubt that he was going to end up in countess meetings that day as a result of the rescue mission, which meant dealing with Galloway. He could barely stand dealing with the human when he had had a full, restful recharge the night before. It would be murder on his patience to not snap.

:_Optimus?_:

Optimus mentally groaned at the sound of Prowl's voice. This meant that his day was getting started already. :_Yes, Prowl?_:

:_How is Carrier?_: Prowl asked.

:_As well as can be expected. He had several nightmares last night. Hot Rod and Nova are going to stay with him throughout the day while I'm in meetings._: Optimus replied. He had prayed he'd be able to remain there for a while longer before being forced to leave his lover. He knew that Ratchet needed him at the moment, and Optimus wanted to be there for Ratchet as much as possible.

:_Well, Galloway's already heard about everything, and he's mad as hell._: Prowl stated.

:_Of course he is._: Optimus replied darkly.

:_Good news is he's still a few hours away. We're going to meet in an hour to discuss all that happened with General Morshower before Galloway arrives._: Prowl stated.

:_Prowl, make it an hour and a half._: Optimus's tone left no room for argument.

:_Of course, sir._: Prowl replied. A rare hesitation came from the SIC before he spoke again. :_Prime, Bluestreak wanted to see Carrier, but I wasn't sure if it was a good idea._:

:_I'll leave who he's willing to see to him, Prowl. I'm hoping he won't react badly to Hot Rod and Nova._: Optimus stated.

:_I understand. I'll let Bluestreak know._: Prowl stated before ending he comm.

Optimus sighed as he lay there with his lover in his arms. He was already getting a processor-ache.

**CLANK!**

Optimus was a bit surprised by that sound. He didn't know where it was coming from. He glanced around the room, trying to figure out what it had been.

**CLANK!**

Optimus then looked down at his lover and saw that Ratchet was still in recharge, but he now knew what that sound was. The sparkling was awake and kicking. The Prime could remember Ratchet complaining about how active their sparklings were during the last stage of carrying because of how much and how hard they kicked. He smiled at the sound. He slowly unwound one arm from around his lover before reaching down and placing a hand gently against Ratchet's gestation chamber. He could feel the soft kicks of the sparkling. He smiled gently. "Well, little one, you're getting an early start, aren't you?" He spoke softly, hoping to not wake Ratchet. There was another moment before the sparkling kicked again. "Don't worry. You're safe now. You both are." Optimus was quiet a moment before he spoke aloud. "I'm your sire, and I can't wait to meet you."

The sparkling kicked rather hard, as if in answer to it.

Optimus chuckled. "If that was hello, then I'm glad, too."

The sparkling's movement had long since roused Ratchet. He just really didn't want to deal with anything at the moment. The sudden hand on his middle had nearly made him jump, but he settled once he heard his lover's voice. He was rather shocked that Optimus had spoken with such kindness toward the sparkling, but he was even more shocked when he heard Optimus say that he was the sire of the sparkling. He had feared that Optimus wouldn't want anything to do with the sparkling, but he seemed to be wrong. He had been wrong about a lot of things in this past year.

The next hard kick to his tanks had a groan of frustration escaping from him. Why did every sparkling he carried think kicking his tanks as hard as they could was a good idea?

Optimus was surprised at the sudden sound form Ratchet. He thought that something might be wrong. "Ratchet, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Ratchet muttered. He sighed. "I just wish I knew why all sparklings like kicking their carrier's tanks so much."

Optimus nearly laughed, but knew that that was a good way to get a wrench to the helm. "How are you feeling, Ratchet?"

"I'm all right." Ratchet replied. He knew that he was far from it, but he really didn't want to have to deal with all that right now.

Optimus knew that that was a blatant lie. "Ratchet-"

"Please, Optimus. Not right now." Ratchet hated how weak he sounded, but he couldn't deal with that right then. He had barely been out of that mess, and he didn't want to relive it.

Optimus chose not to press the issue. "All right. Later." He wasn't going to let his lover keep all this bottled up. It wouldn't be good for either of them.

Ratchet hissed at another painful kick. "Primus! What is with you this morning?" He reached up and rubbed his chest plates. "You're killing me right now. I hope you know that."

Optimus had once thought it strange to hear Ratchet talking to their creations before they had been born, but he had soon understood why as it helped the sparklings to recognize their creators' voices. He had found himself doing the exact same thing, in fact. "I suppose that means that we're in trouble once he gets here. It means this is going to be an active one."

Ratchet groaned. "Primus! I don't need another Hot Rod!"

Hot Rod had been an extremely hyperactive sparkling and youngling, which had caused Optimus and Ratchet major processor-aches. The two had done everything they could think of to keep him calm, but it rarely worked. They ended up having to just let him tire himself out before they were able to do anything with him.

"Ratchet, if we could survive Hot Rod, I'm sure that we can survive this one." Optimus told him.

"I suppose so." Ratchet then sat up with help from Optimus since the added weight made it hard for him to move on his own. "You don't have to do it."

Optimus was a bit startled as he looked at Ratchet. "Do what?"

"Be this one's sire. You don't have to take on that responsibility." Ratchet stated.

Optimus was shocked by that statement. "Ratchet, I-"

"We're not bonded, Optimus, so-" Ratchet trailed off as he didn't like the thought of Optimus leaving him. It hurt more than anything that the Fallen had done to him, but he knew that it was a possibility, and he wouldn't ask Optimus to stay.

Optimus reached out and gently took Ratchet's face in his hand before forcing the chartreuse mech to look at him. "I said this last night, and I will say it as many times as it takes for it to get through that thick processor of yours, Ratchet. I am not going anywhere. What happened does not change how I feel about you, and I am not going to think badly about this sparkling just because of the manner in which he was conceived. As far as I am concerned, Ratchet, this is our sparkling, and anybot that doesn't like that can just deal with it." His optics then turned soft. "And you are right about us not being bonded."  
Ratchet wasn't sure why, but that mere statement hurt his spark.

"And it's something that I regretted, Ratchet. When you were gone for so long, we thought you were dead. It wasn't until Prowl arrived a month ago that we realized that you were alive. I hated myself for not doing what my spark wanted and bonding with you. I don't intend to let that mistake remain." Optimus said.

Ratchet was shocked. Was he really-? "Optimus, are you asking me to-" Ratchet trailed off.

"Yes. I am." Optimus smiled. "I know we can't bond this very instant. You have some healing to do before that, but I want you to know that that is my intention, Ratchet."

"Why?" The question was spoken softly.

"Because I love you, Ratchet. I have for a long time, and I realize that you are the one that I want by my side for the rest of my function." Optimus said.

Ratchet hesitated. "Optimus, I don't-"

"-want to replace, Swiftlight. I know." Optimus rubbed Ratchet's cheek gently. "I'm not trying to replace him with you. You two are completely different mechs, Ratchet. It's impossible to replace him. But it doesn't mean I can't love you and bond with you." Optimus leaned forward and rested his forehelm against Ratchet's. "All I want is for you to think about it."

Ratchet nodded. "I will."

Optimus smiled. "Good." He leaned back. "I'm going to be in meetings today, Ratchet." He hated having to leave Ratchet considering all the medic had been through and just getting back. He knew that Ratchet needed him.

Just like Optimus, Ratchet knew exactly what the Prime was thinking. "Don't think that, Optimus. I knew what I was getting into when I got involved with you. You're the Prime, meaning that you constantly have things to do. I understand." The medic gave his lover a strained smile. "I'll be fine."

"Well, Hot Rod and Nova are coming to keep you company while I'm gone. And Bluestreak wants to see you." Optimus told him.

"Bluestreak?" Ratchet was surprised. "When did he get here?"

"He arrived with Hot Rod, Nova, and the others. He's anxious to see you." Optimus told him. He knew that Ratchet might be too overwhelmed with so many. "But it's entirely up to you, Ratchet. If you don't want to see him right now, I'm sure that Bluestreak would understand."

Ratchet hesitated. "Do they know?"

"Yes." Optimus chose not to explain further.

"I'll…think about it." Ratchet finally said.

Optimus nodded. "Come on. You need energon, and so do I." Primus knew when he would get the chance to refuel again.

Ratchet nodded. He rose shakily from the berth and could tell that his legs were wobbly. He would have fallen to the ground had Optimus not reacted so quickly and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist to keep him on his feet. Unfortunately, Ratchet grew extremely tense in the Prime's arms as a horrid flashback from his time in captivity overtook his processors. He instantly started struggling.

Optimus realized immediately what was happening. "Ratchet, calm down. It's all right. It's just me."

Ratchet tried to calm his racing processors and his racing spark. He vented a little roughly as his panic levels started to lower. "I-I'm sorry, Optimus. I didn't-"

"It's all right." Optimus murmured as he held the medic close. "It's going to take time, Ratchet."

"I know." Ratchet muttered. He just hated feeling so weak.

"Come on. We need that energon." Optimus told him as he steered his lover toward the living room, hoping to distract Ratchet for a bit.

Ratchet let Optimus lead him out of the berth room and into the main room. He noticed that there had already been a dispenser full of medical grade energon sitting next to the regular grade dispenser. He had to give First Aid credit for acting fast where that was concerned.

"I'll get it, Ratchet. Why don't you get off your pedes?" Optimus suggested.

"I'm sparked, not crippled." Ratchet muttered darkly, glaring at the red and blue Prime.

There was the Ratchet that Optimus knew and loved so much. He knew that Ratchet would get better with time. And he would help the medic as much as he could.

Optimus raised his hands. "I know you're not, Ratchet. I just know how much your pedes bother you when you're at this point in carrying, so I figured letting you stay off your pedes as much as possible would be a good thing."

Ratchet's glare didn't lessen.

Optimus grew antsy. "Please, Ratchet. Just sit down. You just need to sit back and relax."

Ratchet sighed. "Oh, all right." He finally went over and sat down on the couch.

Optimus was glad that his lover finally got off his pedes. He just didn't want Ratchet to push things too far. The Prime walked over and got a cube of regular grade for himself and a cube of medical grade for Ratchet before walking over and handing it to Ratchet.

"Thank you." Ratchet murmured as he took the cube from Optimus.

Optimus settled on the couch beside Ratchet. He sat close enough that the medic would be able to feel his EM field, but not so close that it might alarm Ratchet. He would leave it to Ratchet to decide if he would move closer or not.

"What kind of meetings do you have today?" Ratchet asked quietly.

Optimus nearly groaned. "Meetings with Galloway, I'm afraid."

Ratchet glanced over. "Has his attitude improved at all or is he the same aft I remember?"

"He might be worse now." Optimus sighed. "He's on his way here now in a tiff." The Prime wasn't about to tell Ratchet that it was because of the rescue the cycle before. He didn't want his lover to have that kind of guilt thrown at him. The medic had enough that he was trying to deal with as it was. No need in adding something else on him that Ratchet would no doubt blame himself for even if it wasn't his fault in the first place.

Ratchet nodded. "Well, you've always managed to deal with him effectively." Ratchet offered a small smile. "Just watch Prowl. We both know he has a temper when crossed the wrong way."

"I know." Optimus smiled at his lover. "We have you to thank for that."

Ratchet scoffed. "I hardly consider it a bad thing."

"Nor do I." Optimus replied. He knew his son and daughter were almost there to stay with their carrier while he was gone, so he was going to have to leave. "Ratchet, I need to get going."

Ratchet nodded. "I understand, Optimus. You have things you have to do. I already told you that I knew what I was getting into when we got together."  
Optimus nodded. "All right. Just comm me if you need anything."

"I will." Ratchet replied.

Optimus hesitated a moment, wondering if it would be too soon to do something like that. Instead of taking the chance, he chose to ask. "Ratchet, is it all right if I kiss you?"

Ratchet was more than a little stunned. He knew that Optimus had never asked once before in the past simply because the medic wouldn't have protested. But now, it might have resulted in a violent reaction from Ratchet. However, Ratchet chose to simply nod in agreement.

Optimus leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Ratchet's lips. It had been a long time since he had been able to kiss Ratchet, and his natural desire was to deepen the kiss, but he knew that it was far too soon for that with Ratchet. Instead, he kept the kiss chaste.

Ratchet had been rather tense when he fist felt Optimus's lips against his own, but the medic soon relaxed. He reminded himself that this was Optimus, not the Fallen. There was nothing that was going to happen with Optimus that he didn't want. Besides, he could just tell the difference.

After a few moments, the Prime pulled back from Ratchet, breaking the kiss. "I meant what I said, Ratchet. I want you to comm me if you need anything."

Ratchet nodded. "I will, Optimus."

Optimus suspected that Ratchet wouldn't simply because the medic knew that Optimus was in important meetings. But at least Ratchet knew that he could comm him if need be.

A moment later, there was a knock on the door.

Optimus got up from the couch and answered it, already knowing that it was Hot Rod and Nova. "Come on in, you two." He just hoped that the two would watch how they acted with their carrier. Ratchet wasn't responding to unexpected touches too well and there were the nightmares. But there was little the Prime could do. The two would learn how they could interact with their carrier for now.

Nova was the first one in the room and smiled at the sight of her carrier. "Hi, Carrier!" She instantly bounded over to him and hugged the medic.

Optimus tensed, waiting for the bad reaction.

Ratchet had already known that Hot Rod and Nova were coming, and he knew his creations well enough to know how they were going to react. He smiled, glad to see his daughter in a much calmer setting than the last one. He reached up and patted the femme. "Hello, Nova. I trust that I won't have Ultra Magnus coming and complaining about you two, right?"

"Come on, Carrier. You know us." Hot Rod stated.

"I do know you, Hot Rod. Which is why I wonder if I'm going to be hearing from Magnus." Ratchet retorted.

Optimus couldn't stop the chuckled from escaping.

"Sire!" the two whined.

"Well, it's true. You two do tend to act without thinking." Optimus stated.

While Hot Rod and Nova wouldn't dare try to glare at their carrier, their sire was a different story.

Not that their glares had ever bothered the Prime. He could easily shrug their glares off. Ratchet's not so much.

"Oh, stop that! You don't need to glare at your sire!" Ratchet snapped.

Both bots jumped. "Sorry, Carrier."  
Optimus always wondered how Ratchet could get that reaction fast. "In any case, I have to go. I'll see you later. Comm me if you need anything."

"We will." Hot Rod said.

Optimus nodded and left.

Ratchet sighed. "I don't need a fragging babysitter. Certainly not from my own younglings."

"Oh, come on, Carrier. We're not younglings anymore!" Hot Rod protested.

"Hot Rod, you are always going to be younglings to me. Prowl and Barricade are the oldest out of all my creations, and I still consider them younglings." Ratchet stated. He then finished off his cube of medical grade. He could tell that the one cube wouldn't be enough for the time being, so he started to get, but struggled.

"You know, we can do whatever you need us to, Carrier." Hot Rod said, stepping forward.

Ratchet glared at his son. "As I told your sire, I am sparked, not crippled!"

Hot Rod cringed.

Nova sighed before standing and helping her carrier to his pedes.

Ratchet then went and got his own cube of medical grade.

:Hot Rod, I'd watch it if I were you. Carrier's always had a short temper. You know that.: Nova told him.

:_I know, sis. Guess I just forgot how Carrier was_.: Hot Rod replied.

"Enough with the twin bond!" Ratchet snapped.

Both jumped, coming to the conclusion that this would be a long cycle.

* * *

When Optimus entered the hanger and found Prowl, Jazz, Lennox, Epps, and Morshower waiting, the Prime knew that it was going to be a really long cycle.

"Optimus, Prowl has told us that you're aware that Galloway is on his way here." Morshower stated, getting right to the point of the meeting.

Optimus kept his vent of frustration internal. "Yes, General. Prowl has already told me."

"I want a full report of everything that happened while you were out on that mission. I need to know everything." Morshower stated.

"General Morshower, Galloway's main concern is the fact that the soldiers went on an unauthorized mission." Lennox handed the general a file. "These are all handwritten admissions that every human soldier that went on the mission went of their own free will." Lennox handed him a second folder. "These are the medical records for every soldier that went. A few scraped and bruises, a twisted ankle, and a broken wrist were the worst injuries for the human contingent."

Morshower nodded. "That may help." He glanced up at Optimus. "But Galloway's not going to like that this was done based on information given to you by a Decepticon. And he really won't like the fact that said Decepticon is currently on this base."

"As a prisoner. He is not being allowed to roam around. He is under constant guard in a cell." Jazz pointed out.

"That might appease him a bit." Morshower agreed.

"And then there's the fact that the Fallen was terminated in the last battle. He is no longer a factor." Prowl stated.

"That may help as well." Morshower leaned back in the chair. "The thing is that Galloway is not going to like that humans were endangered on this."

"Will it mean nothing to him that we rescued an Autobot?" Optimus asked, attempting to keep his emotions under control.

"To Galloway, no. He don't care about you guys, Optimus." Epps told him.

Optimus sighed. "Yes. I know. We are mere weapons in Galloway's eyes." It was something that angered the Prime. While they were machines with what humans would call great power, they were still living beings with emotions. The Prime had spent the last year in utter agony and grief over Ratchet's loss, and the Prime held no doubt in his spark that Galloway would not react well to the fact that Ratchet was sparked by a Decepticon.

And Primus help him if Galloway even spoke single word against Ratchet or the sparkling.

* * *

Theodore Galloway was not a happy man at all. Why the hell the Autobots were allowed to roam free was beyond him. They needed to be locked up and powered down somewhere so that they were not a threat to anyone. That way, the Autobots would only be allowed to be active when the humans said they were.

But no! The Autobots were allowed to roam free and do whatever they pleased! If it had been up to Galloway, they wouldn't have been allowed to search for that one that got himself captured. There were plenty more where he came from! The only reason he couldn't stop them was because they were not using any human resources to conduct their searches.

By the time Galloway arrived at the base at Diego Garcia, he was beyond enraged. He left the helicopter swiftly to see Lennox and Epps there. "You two have a lot to answer for." His words held nothing but venom.

"General Morshower is waiting for you." Lennox stated, doing his best to ignore the comment Galloway had made.

Galloway said nothing more as he got in the Jeep and a solider took him toward the hanger.

Epps stood by Lennox. "I can tell how this day's goin'. Galloway killed when Optimus steps on him for being an aft." The soldier looked at his friend. "You know that if he starts in about Ratchet, Optimus ain't gonna keep his cool."

"I know, Epps." Lennox ran a hand over his face. "This is going to be a really long day."

"I said it before, and I'll say it again. That dude's an asshole." Epps said.

"Amen to that." Lennox agreed as they got in the other Jeep to go the meeting as well.

* * *

"It was an unsanctioned mission that could have had catastrophic results. We make sure to warn any nations that they are going to have possible alien battles in their countries. This could have sent the United States to war with Russia!" Galloway snapped. He slammed his pad down on the table. "On top of that, valuable human resources were used in this mission, which should have gone through the appropriate channels before being conducted."

Proper channels meaning Galloway and that would have meant not being able to conduct the mission in the first place, Lennox thought. He didn't voice this out loud as he knew that it wouldn't help their cause.

"Not to mention the fact that this entire mission was planned around information given to you by a Decepticon! It could have been a trap, and all those resources would have been destroyed."

"Director Galloway, the information was verified before any mission was even planned. Action had to be taken immediately to prevent losing this chance. It was the only chance we had to recover one of our assets." Morshower stated. He would apologize to Optimus later on for referring to Ratchet as an asset.

"The recovery of one asset is not worth the risks that were taken. There are plenty of other assets to use against the Decepticons." Galloway stated.

Optimus grew angry at that. "It was not an asset that we were saving, Director."

All humans looked up at the red and blue giant that stood towering over them.

Optimus would have normally lowered himself to their level, but in this case, he refused to. "We were saving our medic. We went in to save an ally, not an asset."

"You have already brought in a replacement." Galloway snapped, not showing the intimidation he felt from looking up at the Prime standing at his full height.

"First Aid did not replace, Ratchet. He filled in for him. There is no better medic amongst the Autobots than Ratchet." Optimus replied.

"It doesn't change the fact that you took human resources with you, which goes against the agreement we had with you. You could not use human resources without permission." Galloway stated.

Lennox stood up. "Director Galloway, every human that went on the mission did do out of their own free will. It was entirely voluntary and no one forced them to go."

"That doesn't matter, Lennox!" Galloway narrowed his eyes. "And don't think you're not going to face consequences, either."

"I'll accept whatever consequences are deemed necessary, Director." Lennox had faced down giant alien robots in the middle of a battle. This bureaucrat was nothing. "But don't ask me to apologize for what was done. Ratchet had been in the hands of the Decepticons for over a year. If it was a human captured by the enemy, we'd use every resource available to save them."

"I don't care what we would do if it was a human. It was a machine, which meant it wasn't our problem." Galloway stated.

Prowl growled.

:**Prowler.**: Jazz was worried that his mate might snap.

:**It's not **_**their **_**problem when one of us is in danger, but it is **_**our **_**problem when humans are in danger! It's a double standard, Jazz!**: Prowl snarled over their bond,

:**I know, Prowler, but this ain't gonna help. Use ya processors, an' think. Galloway's searching for more and more ammunition to use against us.**: Jazz told him.

Prowl forced himself to remain calm. He wanted to rip that human in two, but forced himself not to. It just angered him that Galloway would have preferred to allow his carrier to remain trapped by the Decepticons.

"It was ours, Director." Optimus's voice to Galloway sounded calm, but to the other Autobots in the room as well as to Lennox and Epps, there was anger in his voice. "Ratchet is a well-known and needed member of our ranks. And if I know an Autobot is still alive while in Decepticon hands, then I am going to do what I can to save them." Optimus was trying to keep control of his emotions.

"It doesn't-" Galloway started.

"It matters to us." Optimus's voice was firm. "You would have expected us to aid you in saving a human from one of your enemies. We do not expect the same. I was prepared to go into that battle without human aid. However, the human forces here were adamant about aiding is in rescuing Ratchet. It was their right to choose, Director Galloway."

"You haven't even had him go through proper debriefing so that we can know what he told the Decepticons." Galloway bit back.

"Ratchet has not been back on this base even twenty-four hours, Director Galloway. When the team returned to base last night, all were immediately checked over for their injures. Given the length of time he spent in captivity, Ratchet has been given time to rest and recover as much as he can from his ordeal." Morshower told him.

"What ordeal? He was with his own kind." Galloway stated.

"Director Galloway, while the Decepticons and Autobots are all Cybertronian, they are not going to be treated well. Ratchet was a prisoner of war. The Decepticons see him as the enemy, and they treated him as such." Lennox replied. He had hoped to hold off on informing Galloway of the rape and sparkling that Ratchet was carrying, but there wasn't an option now. "While a prisoner of the Decepticons, we know for a fact that Ratchet was raped by the Fallen."

Galloway remain impassive. He honestly didn't care what happened to him. Rape wasn't the same to them as it was to humans.

Prowl, Jazz, and Optimus were all tense as none of them liked the fact that Ratchet had been merciless raped by the Fallen. It tore at their sparks and only made them glad that Optimus had ripped the mech's spark out.

Lennox knew that this was the thing that would probably drive Optimus to murder Galloway because there was no way that Galloway would react in a way that would actually seem calm and composed. In fact, Lennox was rather certain that he knew what Galloway would say in regard to it. "Director Galloway, Ratchet was sparked by the Fallen and is currently carrying the Fallen's child."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Ratchet shook his helm with a frown on his faceplates as he watched his son and daughter argue.

"Oh, come off it, Nova! It was not my fault!" Hot Rod snapped.

"You led us right into a Decepticon ambush, Roddy! How is it **NOT **your fault?" Nova retorted.

"I didn't know it was an ambush! Do you honestly think that I would lead us right into the middle of Decepticon forces?" Hot Rod demanded.

"Considering the fact that you have about as much processing power as Grimlock, yes, I think you would." Nova replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nova!" Ratchet voice was sharp.

Nova jumped and whirled around to face her carrier.

Ratchet didn't look happy in the least. "Do not talk about your brothers like that."

"Sorry." Nova sounded meek as all of Ratchet's creations did when they were on the receiving end of Ratchet's anger.

"And when I asked how things went while you were out in space, I didn't mean argue over whose fault something was." Ratchet stated.

"Well, we did see a lot of new planets." Hot Rod laughed. "We came across a species that were similar to the Dinobots only they were made of flesh and bones. Grimlock and the others loved it and pitched a fit when we had to leave."

Ratchet nodded. "In human history, they had similar beasts. They called them dinosaurs. They existed in what humans called the prehistoric era. There are no dinosaurs that exist anymore."

"So, what are humans like?" Nova asked.

"A lot like our society. There are those that you like and those you hate." Ratchet frowned. "Unfortunately, the ones that your sire has to deal with on a regular basis are more the ones you don't like, but can't tell them that."

Nova and Hot Rod started to wonder if they were going to like the human race at all.

:_Uh, Ratchet. Can I bother you for a moment?_: Wheeljack asked.

Ratchet was shocked by the sudden comm and nearly jumped out of his frame. He hadn't even realized that First Aid repaired his comm link, which had been down since his initial capture by the Decepticons. :_What do you want, Wheeljack? And if you blew yourself up again, you need to comm First Aid. I have not gone back on duty just yet and probably won't for a while._:

:_Uh, no. You know the Dinobots are here, and well, they're in a tiff because they know that you are here, and we're not letting them come and see you like they want. So, they're really pissed off at the moment. I can't control them, I'm afraid that they're going to go on a rampage, and they might destroy the base. I don't think Prime wants to have to deal with Galloway after something like that._: Wheeljack explained.

Ratchet sighed as he had a sneaking suspicion that he knew exactly where this was going. :_Can I assume you want me to come and calm them down?_:

:_That would help. Seeing you will do a world of good for them._: Wheeljack replied.

:_All right. Where are you at?_: Ratchet asked.

:_Near my lab._: Wheeljack answered.

:_I'll be right there._: Ratchet ended the comm before getting to his feet slowly. "Come on, you two. Since your sire believes that I need a babysitter, you two are just going to have to come with me at the moment."

"Where are we going?" Hot Rod asked.

"The Dinobots want to see me, so I'm going to see them before they destroy the base." Ratchet answered.

Somehow, that didn't surprise the two.

The three then left the room and came across Bluestreak.

"Hi, Grand-Carrier!" The blue Praxian was thrilled to see his grand-carrier out and about, though he had not expected it this soon.

"Come on, Bluestreak. I have to calm the Dinobots down before they decide to destroy the base." Ratchet said as he walked past his grand-creation.

Bluestreak followed. "I'm not surprised. They are really attached to you and not being able to see you after being separated from you for so long was going to drive them to something like this."

"I know." It was a fact that irked Ratchet some cycles, and this was one of those cycles that it irked him.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean the medic got himself pregnant by a Decepticon?!" Galloway growled. This was a problem that had to be neutralized fast, or the Autobots were going to think that they could do anything without having to consult them.

Optimus growled as he curled his hands into fists. That was his lover and future mate that Galloway was talking about. And to the Prime, it sounded as if he thought that Ratchet had some control over whether he became sparked or not.

Morshower stood up. "Director Galloway, this wasn't a choice he made. He was raped by the Fallen. He never intended to have the Fallen's child."

"Oh, that's bull and you know it!" Galloway snapped.

Prowl did release a growl, and it was only Jazz's hand on his arm that prevented the mech from attacking. He knew that his mate could easily restrain him if necessary, which was why Prowl didn't push the issue.

"These are robotic beings! They can easily control their programming and what they allow to happen and what they don't allow! The only reason that medic is sparked is because he let it happen!" Galloway continued.

"Sir, I don't think-" Lennox wanted to stop this before the Autobots committed murder considering the fact that all three looked ready to attack.

"I didn't ask for your input, Colonel!" Galloway was tired of listening. "That medic was cavorting with the enemy, and he'll be brought up on charges if that abomination is not terminated!"

Terminated?!

Jazz wasn't going to stop Prowl, but Optimus did.

:_Prowl, no!_: Optimus was forceful in his command.

:_But-_: Prowl normally wouldn't have protested a direct order from the Prime, but that was his carrier Galloway was threatening and his sibling he wanted destroy.

"That **WON'T **be happening." Optimus's voice was firm.

Galloway whirled around, glaring at the Prime. "It damn well better, Prime, or-"

"Or what?" Optimus voice had taken on a dangerous tone. "Nothing will be done to Ratchet or to the sparkling. You are wrong about carriers being able to stop themselves from becoming sparked. It does not work like that. Carriers from our race have no more power to stop themselves from becoming sparked after being raped than a female of your species could. And you will not punish that sparkling for something it's sire did. I cannot and will not have such done nor will I stand by and watch as you bully one of my men and attempt to control what they have to do. Ratchet has suffered enough by the hands of the Decepticons, and I will not have you torturing him even more." The Prime's voice left no room for argument.

"I'm certain the President will see it my way! You'll pay for this act of disobedience!" Galloway grabbed his things and stormed.

"Well, that went about as well as I expected." Morshower muttered.

"That bastard! Acting as if they own us! We don't have to stay here and help!" Jazz snarled.

"If any of them think of touching my carrier-" Prowl didn't bother finishing the threat.

Optimus looked down. "General Morshower, I want you to get me in touch with the President right away."

Morshower looked up in shock. "The President?"

"That's right. I want a personal conversation with him immediately." Optimus turned. "And I'm not taking no for an answer. I won't have him doing this to Ratchet."  
"Optimus, it'll take time to get in touch with the President. He's a busy man and-" Lennox stopped as Optimus turned and focused his burning optics on the three humans.

"Tell your president that unless he wants all Autobots to pack up and leave your planet and your race to deal with the Decepticons on your own, he will make time. If I do not hear from him by the end of this day, we are leaving." With that, the Prime left the hanger.

Jazz and Prowl followed.

Epps looked at Morshower. "General, you might want to do what he says. I don't think Prime's jokin'." Epps stated.

"No. He's not." Lennox agreed.

"I've got some calls to make." Morshower stood up and left.

Lennox and Epps headed to the hanger door and watched as Galloway headed to his helicopter.

"This ain't gone end well, is it?" Epps asked.

"No. Optimus isn't backing down, and Galloway doesn't know when he's crossed a line." Lennox sighed. "We are so screwed."

* * *

Ratchet approached Wheeljack's lab area with caution. He had dealt with his friend's numerous explosions enough to make him wary of being anywhere near the area. He wouldn't take the risk if it wasn't for the Dinobots.

"Me want see Carrier now!" Grimlock suddenly roared.

"Ah!" Wheeljack never could handle Grimlock in a rage. "Grimlock! Stop breathing fire before you hit me! And Ratchet's on his way!"

"Me no believe you!" Grimlock growled.

Ratchet sighed. He still had no idea why the Dinobots, no, scratch that, why all of his creations were so attached to him? But they were, and there was nothing that he could do about it. He soon saw the obviously angry Dinobots, although he didn't see Wheeljack anywhere.

Grimlock slammed his foot down into the ground. "Me tired of staying here! We Dinobots go find Carrier now!"

Ratchet sighed. He figured that he had better go and see them before Wheeljack ended up dead. "Grimlock! Enough!"

The T-Rex Autobot turned and was thrilled to see his carrier. "Carrier!" Grimlock transformed into his bipedal mode before quickly grabbing his carrier into a hug.

Nova, Hot Rod, Bluestreak, and Wheeljack all about had spark attacks. None of them knew how Ratchet was going to react to that kind of rash, close physical contact.

Ratchet's spark started pulsing quickly at the sudden contact. His processors flashed memories that the medic would much rather forget altogether. He had to force himself to remember that this was Grimlock, one of his creations, and there was no way that Grimlock would ever hurt him. He released a shaky vent that went unnoticed by the Dinobot currently holding on to him.

"Me Grimlock glad to see you, carrier. It been too long. We trapped in space with stuffy Ultra Magnus too long." Grimlock said.

Ratchet forced a smile on his face. "I know, Grimlock. It has been a long time since the last time we were able to see each other." He really needed to feel the ground beneath his pedes again. "Could you put me down, please?"

Grimlock did as asked,

Slag came up and rubbed his helm against Ratchet's side. "Me Slag glad to see you, too, Carrier."

Ratchet smiled. "I'm glad to see all of you." Despite his aversion to touch at the moment, Ratchet found himself allowing it simply because he knew how the Dinobots were.

Wheeljack slowly came out of his hiding place. "Uh, thanks, Ratch. Didn't think I could get them to calm down on my own."

Ratchet glanced at the inventor. "Can't you grow some spinal struts, Wheeljack?"

The inventor, who had his mask retracted, merely grinned. "Not where they're concerned when they're angry."

Ratchet wasn't surprised by that.

Nova, Hot Rod, and Bluestreak were surprised by the fact that Ratchet was reacting so well to them. Though they weren't stupid by any means.

"He's reacting well to the Dinobots." Bluestreak murmured.

"How much of this do you think is forced?" Hot Rod asked.

"A lot." Nova watched her carrier. "He's not all right. Not by a long shot."

Bluestreak glanced over at the two. "Do you think that he's going to be able to recover from this?"  
"With time and support, yeah, he will." Nova watched her carrier a bit longer. "It's just going to take some time for him to recover completely."

And not one of them doubted that Optimus was going to be there with Ratchet through it all.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

I'm going to try not to go on such a long hiatus again. I'll work on getting chapters done for a while.


End file.
